


The World Through Your Eyes

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bed-Wetting, Birthday, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Consent, Desperation, Diapers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Frottage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, No Aftercare, Omorashi, Omutsu, Overstimulation, POV First Person, Pee shy, Polyamory, Praise Kink if you squint, Public Desperation, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Violence, Watersports, Yaoi, group play, pee kink, pee play, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: I am switching it up! Instead of third person limited, each chapter will be from the first person POV of a different character. There will be bondage and dom/sub play, as well as some group play. Eventual smut. Continuation of "One Too Many Sake" and "The O Word". I hope you enjoy.





	1. Inside of Him, Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts), [Breezy_Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bri/gifts), [WailsLikeABanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WailsLikeABanshee/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Yuri’s POV**

People always say that brown eyes are boring, but I disagree. His eyes are brown- they are strong, fierce. I could never tire of looking into them. Anyone who says that brown eyes are plain has never seen them in the right light. If you look at them under the proper lighting, you’ll see that they are anything but plain. In Otabek’s, I can see the universe. I could piece together every inch of the world in just one glance from across the room. 

I fought with myself for a long time over what those eyes truly meant to me; were they the eyes of a rival, a competitor? A friend…or something more? I should have known all along- it was always something more. _He_ was always something more. As I watch those steady eyes from a few feet away, fixated on me as his hands are tied behind his back…I am sure. They are nothing but boring- they show every fragment of his thoughts, if you truly take the time to look. 

He is struggling, he is uncomfortable. He asks me to loosen the bindings on his hands, calling “yellow”. I do as I am told, and I don’t go back to playing our game until he assures me that he is green. His eyes are open to me- a book I have read one too many times; I already know all the words. I can tell when he is happy, when he is sad. I can tell when he is being honest, or telling a lie. Right now, I can see every glint of desperation, every time a wave washes over him. I can see it all, and I drink it in like the finest wine.

“Please, Yura. I’m not going to last much longer.”

I know he isn’t. But, he doesn’t say a color. I know that he is safe; it shows in the brown orbs on his face. I kneel down in front of him, my face close to his. I let my words ghost over his right cheek, just barely able to tickle his ear lobe. “Now, Beka. Can’t you hold it in like a good boy for me? It’s my birthday, after all.”

Otabek nods placidly, wriggling where he sits on the floor. “I know, Yura…I’ll try to hold it for you…” He winces, adding, “But I can only hold so much. You really filled me up, kitten.”

Every time he calls me “kitten”, I feel a heat rise on my cheeks…and sink other places, as well. I lick my lips, leaning in press a rough kiss against his lips. He kisses me back just as brutally, sucking and biting on my lower lip as I pull away from the contact. My hand snakes down his bare chest, only stopping when I reach the soft line of hair that disappears into the hem of his jeans. The large bulge beneath the area entices me, and I rub my hand over it softly. “Are you going to leak, if I push down? Hmm, Beka? You’re so full…So _very_ full…I bet if I touch you any more, there will be some hot piss spurting into your boxers…And…it will feel so good…”

“Yura…” He is panting, gasping. My words alone are making him want to give in and lose control; he wants to feel that warmth, that release- that utter loss of control.

“Yes, Beka?” My hands ghost over his throbbing bladder, threatening him with a silent promise: _I’m going to press down, Beka. You are going to lose control and piss all over yourself._

“I…I need to go…Please, don’t say things like that…”

He’s so cute when he begs; his cheeks flush pink and he looks up at me with a mix of desperation and bedroom eyes, trying to subliminally convince me to tell him to just let go, to soak himself, to- No, not yet. I want to play with him for a bit longer. Shaking my head, I drum my fingers on the taut skin of his abdomen. “Beka, Beka, Beka…You’re asking so much of me, now…What’s got you speaking out so much, hmm?” I press down ever so slightly- just enough to jostle his bladder a bit. “Is it because you’re so terribly full?”

The touch is enough. He fans his legs in and out while rocking his hips, desperately seeking a way to relieve the sudden urge to piss himself completely. I watch in awe, seeing that no wet spot has formed on his jeans. I’m positive there is one on his underwear, though. I lean in close, letting my breath ghost his neck. “Beka, baby…you didn’t answer me.”

He pants, a low groan sounding in his throat. “Yes, Yura, it’s because I’m so full.”

My lips still terribly close to his ear, I ask, “And who are you so full for?”

He moans, canting his hips up and trying to make contact with my thigh. “For you, Yura. I’m so full just for you.”

I sigh with approval, rewarding him by drawing my thigh closer to his crotch and allowing him a few moments of relief as he dry humps my leg. “Enough.” I tell him after a few seconds, pulling away. He whimpers at the loss of contact. “You are so bad, humping my leg like a damn dog. Just what am I going to do with you, Beka?” He mumbles something I can’t understand, and I bark, “What was that?”

He whimpers, and I see a small dark patch form near the zipper of his jeans. It is no larger than a baseball. “I said, you could let me pee.” His eyes are both desperate and hopeful when he glances up at me, his lips trembling.

I soften my voice slightly as I lean in. “Am I pushing you too far, Beka? Give me a color.”

Otabek shakes his head, biting his lip. “Yellow.”

I nod, understanding. “Tell me what you need.” It’s not a game right now; he is uncomfortable. Something isn’t right.

“Soon, Yura. Please. I really can’t take it much longer- I’m not going to have a choice in releasing.”

“Okay, Beka.” My voice is still soft, and I press a kiss to his cheek. “One more press, okay? Is that alright?”

He nods, giving me consent. “Yes; one more.”

I untie his hands from behind his back first, to make him more comfortable. I know he will want to move his arms once he loses it completely. I am sure to make it a good, hard press with the heel of my hand. Otabek comes forward, a sob ripping through his throat as he rests his head against my shoulder. “Yura, it’s starting to-“

“I know.” I tell him. “It’s okay; you can piss yourself now, like the naughty boy you are.”

Whether it’s the relief or my words; Otabek moans. I duck my head down to watch his accident happen- hot piss glistens on his crotch, travelling down to his thighs. It spills over with a noisy hiss, soaking the old blanket he’s sitting on. I watch as the fabric become shiny over and over again, listening to Otabek moan and pant in my ear. “Yura…” He whimpers my name, and I reach around to rub his back.

“It’s alright, Beka. You did so good for me. You’re doing so good…” I watch in amazement, the stream is still going strong. “Oh, I filled you up so much. And you held it all in, just for me.”

Otabek’s arm wrap around me; he clings to me as he continues to piss torrents. He can hold so much; it truly amazes me. “Thank you.” Otabek whispers in my ear.

I make a noise of confusion. “For what, Beka?”

His breath is warm and pleasant on my neck. “For letting me go. I was starting to feel pain.”

I wrap my arms around him tightly as the hissing finally subsides, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Beka, you need to tell me sooner, okay? I’ll always give you whatever you need. You just have to say a color.”

“I know, Yura.”

As I pull from the embrace to look at him, I am reminded of the depth his eyes truly hold. They are glassy and tired, exhausted from hours of testing his bladder’s limits. He looks relieved and safe, nuzzling into my touch like a child. Those eyes; those little orbs of brown. They are my universe; inside of them, I can piece together both him and me.


	2. Closed Eyes, Open Heart

**Yuuri’s POV**

Yuri’s hair has grown almost as long as Victor’s was in his youth. I didn’t really notice how long it was getting until he ambled out of his room on his birthday, blonde hair tied back in a long braid. He looked…familiar. It took a while for me to pinpoint it, but I finally realized he was looking like some anime character I’d once seen; a long golden braid with a red coat and metal arm. If I ever remember his name, I’ll have to tell Yuri he has a doppelganger.

Victor jumps up from his chair as Yuri and Otabek enter the room, wrapping Yuri in a hug and wishing him a happy birthday in Russian; I know this because he taught me how to say it in Russian this morning. Yuri smiles a rare grin as Victor kisses each of his cheeks, and then the teenager is passed along to me. I attempt to wrap him in a one-armed hug, but he pulls me closer, both arms embracing me. I feel his lips brush my cheek as I wish him a heavily accented “happy birthday” in his native tongue.

We eat a late lunch together, and then I glance at Victor, waiting for him to get Yuri his birthday present. He winks at me and nods his head, silently asking me to wait a bit. I do, though I am concerned that his present shouldn’t be locked up in our bedroom for too long. Still, Victor waits until we are finished eating to smile at Yuri and say, “Why don’t you go into our bedroom and get your birthday present, Yura?”

Yuri cocks his head, confused. His eyes widen and he stammers, “Listen, I know I’ve turned eighteen, but I’m really hoping you’re not shameless enough to get me some sort of weird bedroom toy or something, you pervert!”

Victor booms with laughter, tears forming in his eyes from how funny he finds Yuri’s reaction. He throws his head back as his sea-blue eyes water; I love him like this. Happy, vibrant, alive. He is the light of my life. “It’s nothing like that, Yura.” He calms himself, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Go on and see for yourself.”

Yuri hesitantly rises, and Otabek grins at Victor and I; he already knows what Yuri’s present is. We wait until we hear our bedroom door open, and then we hear it: Yuri’s squeals with delight. I can’t help but chuckle; I’ve only ever heard him make a noise like that once before, when Victor was tickling him. We hear a soft cooing and footsteps padding down the hall, and then Yuri emerges once more, the tiny, fluffy kitten in his arms.

“He’s so cute! He looks like my little Potya did as a kitten.” He sits down again, cuddling the kitten and kissing the top of its head. “Thank you, Vitya. Arigato, Yuuri.” He strokes the kittens fur happily, unable to take his eyes off the small creature. His cheeks are pink and smiling; a rare state for Yuri. It warms my heart to see him so happy.

“What will you call him?” Victor asks.

As Yuri thinks, Otabek reaches over and lifts the kitten’s back leg. “Actually,” he says with a chuckle, “I think it’s a ‘her’.”

Yuri lifts the kitten’s leg, looking for himself. “Oh; you’re right.” He touches noses with the kitten, cooing, “I’m sorry, little girl. I just assumed. You’re a pretty little princess, aren’t you?” He kisses the kitten’s nose before placing her on his lap, where she settles comfortably into a ball. “Will Makkachin be okay with this?” Yuri asks.

Victor nods with a smile. “We introduced them last night after Yuuri snuck out and picked her up. She and Makkachin slept together on his dog bed.”

Yuri’s eyes light up and he gushes, “Did you get a picture?”

Victor grins and nods, pulling out his cell phone. “Of course I did! It was so adorable!” Victor stands and hovers over to Yuri, showing him the few shots he got of the animals cuddling last night. The Russians giggle and gush over how cute they are, while Otabek and I exchange knowing smiles from across the table; the two of them get a little nutty over all things cute and cuddly.

As Victor puts his phone away again, Yuri reaches up to hug him once more. There is a quiet exchange in Russian that I can’t quite understand; it’s spoken too low and I don’t know the language very well to begin with. The exchange ends in two phrases that I _do_ understand: “I love you” and “I love you, too”. I can’t hold back my smile.

Otabek takes Yuri to a club he found in the nearest city for the evening. Victor chides at them to be careful and not to go too wild. He winks at Otabek when he calls out, “Don’t keep him out too late, now!” I know he doesn’t really mean it, and so do Otabek and Yuri. Still, Yuri sticks out his tongue and gives Victor the finger as they peel away on Otabek’s motorcycle.

Victor wraps his arm around my shoulders as we stand in front of the house, kissing the top of my head gently. “Well, my husband, our little Yura is all grown up.”

I roll my eyes with a chuckle as he steers me back into the house, shaking my head in amusement. “I think it’s safe to say he loves the kitten.”

Victor nods in agreement as we settle down on the couch. “Mhm. It’s been two years since Potya died; I figured he was ready.”

“You’re always good at that.”

“Good at what?” He pulls me closer to him on the couch.

“Knowing what people need, and when they need it.”

Victor smiles, but shakes his head. “I wouldn’t say that, Yuuri.”

“You are.” I insist, leaning my head on his shoulder and threading his fingers through mine. “So, Vitya, what do we do now? They’ll be out all night, I’m sure.”

I can tell Victor is smirking by the tone of his voice alone. “Whatever you’d like to do, my sexy little katsudon.”

I roll my eyes; he is so obvious when he wants something. “You could just come out and say it, you know.” I tease him, tilting my face into his neck to kiss it.

Victor’s hand brushes my cheek, settling on it and cupping it gently. He tips my face up to meet his, locking our lips together in a firm kiss. “Then,” He says as he pulls away. “I’d like to make love to you, my Yuuri.”


	3. Bright Lights, Long Nights

**Otabek’s POV**

I tell Yura in advance that it is a gay club I am taking him to, and he is perfectly okay with it. In fact, he seems relieved. We take my motorcycle into the city and I park it in the back, locking our helmets on as I wrap my arm around his shoulders to guide him inside. The sky has just begun to grow dark, and I ask him, “Is it okay to hold you like this?”

Yura smiles and nods. “I like it, Beka.”

Inside, it is already pretty crowded. Music is blaring over the speakers, and I wave at the DJ from across the room as he locks eyes with me. Yura doesn’t know yet, but he has offered me some hours if I want to DJ here some nights. Yura grips my hand as we enter the crowd, and I wonder for a moment if he might be overwhelmed. “Are you alright?” I ask him loudly in his ear.

He nods, smiling up at me. I see him scan his eyes over the crowd, which is mostly filled with men chatting each other up or dancing together, and I see relaxation wash over him. “I-I can hold your hand here, Beka.”

I lean down a bit; he is still smaller than me, though he has grown taller recently. In his ear, I assure him, “You can do whatever you want to me, no matter where we are.” His cheeks flushing is the best thing I’ve ever seen.

Yura scans over the dance floor, gripping my hand a bit tighter. “Beka, can we dance?”

Of course, I am surprised. Yura has never taken me as the “dance in a club” type; I thought we would have some sodas and appetizers and maybe hit the karaoke room to watch the drunken performances. But, I can deny him nothing. I lead him by the hand into the crowd of sweaty bodies, until we are well under the flashing lights. Each time the lights change, I see a different hue in Yura’s eyes, and each one makes me heart warm in a new way. Smiling, I place my hands on his waist.

Yura dances close to me, his arms wrapped loosely around my neck. I can feel his hips moving under my hands, and I press our foreheads together. “Is this okay?” I ask him.

“Perfect.” He assures me.

The other men in the crowd are touching each other in the same way; some are being even more hands-on, in fact. I smiled at Yura comfortably; I am glowing with pride that he feels safe enough to touch me like this in public. He never fails to amaze me.

Gradually, Yura moves even closer to me. Before I know it, his body is pressed flush against mine, and his hips are rocking in synch with mine. I lick my lips as I gaze into those green eyes, relishing in every second that he grinds against me to the beat of the music. My hands slip lower, gripping his ass through his tight jeans. “Is this alright, Yura?” He grins at me and nods.

It’s not long before the constant motion of our crotches against each other causes us both to get erections. Hardness meeting hardness, I allow myself to moan quietly, knowing that not even Yura will hear it over the music. We are in a crowd of people, but Yura and I seem to be the only ones in the room as I maintain contact with his eyes, rutting against him to the song.

Eventually, Yura pulls his hips away and stands on his toes, bringing his lips close to my ear. “Take me to the toilet, Beka.”

There’s something too innocent about the way he says it; he sounds like a child asking his mother to take him to the potty. Either way, I take Yura’s hand into mine and pull him through the crowd, searching for the restrooms. When I find them off to the corner, I lead Yura down the hallway, which is filled with men doing much more than kissing. I blush deeply, almost wanting to shield Yura’s eyes from the spectacle.

In the bathroom, I immediately realize that we are not, in fact, here for Yura to use the toilet. His much-too-innocent request was just that; a sweet ploy. He pulls me into a stall with him, immediately backing me against the side of it. Lips are on mine before I can even react, and his hips are rutting against mine at the same tempo as the bass, which is shaking the club walls.

Yura only breaks the kiss for a second to tell me, “Beka, we need to take care of this. I was about to come in my pants out there, I swear.” His voice is desperate and needy as he continuously ruts against my aching cock.

“Okay, Yura.” I snake my hands down to his belt, undoing it skillfully. I feel his hands at my own pants, and before I know it, we are gripping each other’s cocks.

Yura’s dick is leaking pre-come like crazy; I press our erections together, using his ample amount of natural lubrication to help our arousal slide against each other. Yura moans at the first contact, and I bring my lips back to his, licking his lips roughly. He gets the message, opening his mouth to me eagerly.

His tongue chases mine in a fight for dominance as my hand strokes us both raggedly. I can feel my orgasm pooling already; a heat in my stomach that coils up and then settles down in waves. It will break soon, expanding into my body and setting my veins ablaze. I suck on his tongue and he lets out a throaty moan into my mouth, which I swallow willingly.

“I’m so close, Beka.” He pulls away long enough to tell me.

“So am I.”

I move my hand at a quickened pace, rutting my hips forward as our cocks get squeezed together in a constant thrust. I can’t hold it back any longer; the coils disperse and spread throughout my body; electricity shocks through my entire being. I see white though my eyes are closed, groaning into Yura’s mouth and letting him taste my orgasm on his teeth.

He comes seconds after me; I can tell it is happening before the warm liquid even hits my hand. His kiss stutters and he accidently bites down lightly on my lip. He pants into my mouth a second before he pulls away, burying his face in my shoulder. My hand is coated with his seed, and he moans my name into my shirt. His body shudders as I stroke him to completion.

Immediately, I focus on cleaning us up with excessive wads of balled up toilet tissue. I clean Yura first, and then myself. I tuck my shrinking manhood back into my jeans, before doing the same for Yura when I realize he is still exposed. Gently, I pull his face from my shoulder using my hand on his chin. “Are you alright, Yura?”

Yura nods, face flushed and mouth parted. He moves into a wide smile, keening into my touch and kissing my hand. “I’m better than alright, Beka.”

I raise my eyebrows with a smile. “Yeah?”

Yura nods, bringing his lips to mine in a kiss much chaster than the previous ones we’ve shared tonight. “I love you, Otabek.”

“I love you, Yura.”


	4. He Barks, I Bite

**Victor’s POV**

I can hardly see Yuuri’s outline through the fabric over my eyes. My breath hitches when his silhouette disappears, and I squeeze my eyes shut, letting the silken fabric of the tie over my eyes glaze over my eyelids. I shiver, almost moving my hands from behind out of pure instinct as I feel his breath in my ear; when did he get this close?

“Color, Vitya?”

I swallow hard. My bladder is ready to explode and I haven’t been granted permission to do anything with my hand except for hold them behind my back. I can’t see a damn thing, and my heart is pounding in my chest. Yet, I still have an erection straining in my underwear, begging to be touched. “Green.”

Light fingers ghost my face, grazing my cheek before I feel them on my bare chest. Yuuri prods at each nipple lightly, giving the second the same attention that he gave the first. My bladder spasms and I groan loudly, my hips bucking up on instinct to try and prevent any leakage. I hearing a “tsking” in my ear and then Yuuri’s syrupy voice whispers, “Something wrong, Vitya?”

I asked for exactly this. I lick my lips, ready to admit my need, knowing that he will deny me at all costs unless I give him the color to stop. My heart is racing; I feel excited and exuberant. The erection straining in my boxers twitches as I tell him, “I need to use the toilet.”

A soft hum sounds in my ear, and Yuuri’s hand snakes down from my nipples, tickling my chest and abdomen as it finds my aching bladder. “I guess you do, hmm? Can’t you hold it for me like a good boy?”

I bite my lip as another wave of desperation washes over me, and this time my hands shoot forward to grab myself, but I manage to stop and pull them back before I actually do so. “S-Sorry.” I whimper.

In my ear, his voice is low and soft. “Do I need to bind your wrists, Vitya?”

I shake my head, gasping as a hot spurt of urine escapes into my underwear. “I’m going to have an accident.” I tell him truthfully. _Scold me, tell me how naughty I am._

Yuuri tsks in my ear again, clicking his tongue as he pulls away from me to assess the damage. “Look at you, being so bad. I told you to hold it, Vitya. Why can’t you do as I said?”

I whimper, rocking my hips as I try to prevent another leak. It’s useless, I know. My bladder is too full; it throbs and aches. I swear I can feel it pulsing inside of me like an overfilled balloon ready to burst. “I’m trying, my Yuuri. I can only hold on for so long. I’m so full…So very full.”

Yuuri bends down again, his hand resting over the swell of my bladder and making me cringe. “Color?”

“Green. But I’m not going to last much longer.”

“That’s fine.” Yuuri rubs his hand lightly over my distended stomach, and I feel another jet of warmth in my underwear. “Vitya, you’re wetting yourself like a child.”

I nod in agreement, tears dotting my eyes from the effort of holding it all in, and soaking the silk fabric over my eyes. “I just…” Another spurt. “I can’t help it. I can’t hold it anymore. I need the toilet.” A longer spurt this time, and I can feel that the front of my boxers are drenched. “Please, Yuuri, I need to go so badly. I’m having an accident. Can’t I go now?”

I wince as the tie is removed from around my head, and I blink as my eyes adjust to being able to see again. Yuuri is close, _so close_ , and I lean forward to press my lips to his. He complies with the kiss, pressing down on my bladder, hard. I moan into the kiss as I begin pissing myself for real. Yuuri kisses me thoroughly as the heat spreads over me entirely, soaking me as a strong hissing fills my ears.

When his lips move away from mine so he can watch my accident, I let myself moan loudly with relief. I move my hands from behind my back to touch Yuuri’s, and he threads our fingers together, squeezing tight. I piss a hard stream, my bladder quaking with relief, though I wish I could pee even faster. It feels so good, like an orgasm. Yuuri begins to press soft kisses into my hair, and I smile at his soft touches.

As soon as I am fully empty, Yuuri reaches down and cups my wet erection through my soaked underwear. “Are you all done, Vitya?”

I nod. “Yes, Yuuri.”

His hands tug at my boxers, sliding them off and down my legs. He works his own off, next, before pulling me onto the bed. He stretched himself while I filled up on liquids, so he is ready for me. I lube myself up and am able to sink right into him as he lies down and begs, “Fuck me, Vitya. Please.”

He is warm and wet; so ready for me. I groan as I enter him, stilling myself through much effort to let him adjust to my girth. Yuuri is having none of that; he reaches up and grabs my thighs, directing me to begin thrusting in and out of him. Of course, I comply. The friction is divine; he swallows me whole. As I sink in and out of him, the moans he makes cause my cock to twitch, and I can already feel a new pressure in my belly, replacing the emptiness that my accident had left.

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri.” I lean down to bring our lips together, praising him in between kisses. “You were so good for me. You made me feel so good, how you talked to me.” My kisses trail down his jawline, landing on his neck, where I suckle gently. “So good for me, my perfect angel.”

Yuuri pants at my praise and moans, “Vitya, I love you.”

“I love you, Yuuri.”

I can feel my own orgasm ready to bring me over the edge, and I know I won’t last much longer, I grab Yuuri by the butt, adjusting him so that I can find his prostate. I know I hit it when I see his mouth part and eyes flutter shut, body trembling. “Right there, Vitya…Oh, please, please, Vitya…”

His begging goes straight to my dick, and I reward him by pounding into his sweet spot. He loses control before he even comes, moaning loudly and fisting the bedsheets. Without a single stroke of his cock, he paints our stomachs both white, his muscle clenching around me and bringing me to my own release. “Oh, Yuuri, _fuck_.” I spill inside of him, cock throbbing and twitching as I do so. He is sweating and panting, head still thrown back by the time I have ridden him to completion.

I flop next to him on the bed after I pull out, scrambling to gather him into my arms. “So good, Yuuri. So, so good.”

“I liked that, Vitya. So much.” He agrees, his hot breath ghosting my chest.

I pull him closer, relaxing against him. _How did I get so damn lucky?_


	5. Empty Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Bubble-chan for leaving names for Yura's kitten :3 You are wonderful!

**Yuri’s POV**

I squeeze myself against Otabek’s back even tighter as we race through the empty streets on our way home from the club. I am squeezing against him for two reasons, really: One is because I love the feeling of his warmth against me. The other is because I haven’t used the toilet since we left Victor and Yuuri’s house. I’ve had to go for hours now, but I didn’t want to drag Otabek off to the restroom again after I’d already dragged him in there once to frot against each other because my horny, teenage self couldn’t grind against him on the dance floor without almost releasing into my underwear.

The vibration of the bike mixed with my spread legs is making it increasingly difficult to hold it in. The sharp turns Otabek takes isn’t helping the matter, either. I long to reach down and give myself a much needed squeeze, but we are going so fast, that I don’t dare move either hands from Otabek’s torso. I settle for squirming behind him, trying to inconspicuously wiggle my front against his backside and get some much needed relief.

When we finally stop at a red light, I let go and grab myself, kneading my dick in my hand for a few seconds before grabbing onto Otabek once more. He turns his head to glance at me, smirking. I roll my eyes; of course _he knows_. He knows me better than I know myself. Scowling, I realize that he probably noticed that I had to go as we were leaving the club. I had definitely been shifting around a bit too much as we put on our helmets in the parking lot.

“You’re so mean!” I shout to Otabek, who only grins wider and wiggles a bit, his ass moving against my crotch steadily before he stills himself.

By the time we arrive at Victor and Yuuri’s house, I have leaked twice. I can feel the dampness in my underwear, cooling in the March air. Otabek takes my helmet from me and I don’t move from the bike, grinding my crotch against the seat. I look up at him desperately, and my frantic eyes meet brown ones of understanding. “I’ll help you get inside, Yura.” He says calmly.

I grab my dick through my jeans; _Why did I wear such tight jeans tonight?_ Otabek helps me off the bike, and standing up hits me like a ton of bricks. I double over, shoving a second hand into my crotch. Otabek grabs my arm, gently trying to coax me inside. I shake my head frantically. “Hold on.” I tell him. “I can make it. I really don’t want to do laundry tonight, Beka. We already had to this morning.” I take in a few deep breaths, steeling myself. “I just need a second.”

Otabek gives me all the time I need, and I soon find the strength to straighten up, both hands still gripping my crotch like it’s my job. I make it to the front door without too much trouble, and Otabek opens it for me. I make a mad dash for the bathroom the second I step inside, feeling myself leak again as I finally reach the bathroom. I don’t both closing the door behind me as I struggle with my button and zipper.

Finally, I get relief. My bladder spasms as I release a torrent into the toilet, sighing quietly. I glance out the doorway, realizing that the door is wide open. I don’t really care; all three of them have seen me wet myself, and Otabek has seen much more than that. Really, this wasn’t much different. It takes me almost a full minute to empty my bladder. Sighing with relief, I flush, wash my hands, and step out into the hallway.

I take a step towards our room to change my damp underwear and get into pajamas, but pause when I hear voices in the kitchen. I listen, hearing Otabek and Victor talking quietly. I make out a few snippets about having a good time and what Victor and Yuuri were up to while we were gone, before I step into the kitchen, myself.

Otabek is leaning with his elbows on the counter as he sips a glass of water, while Victor stands on the other side of the counter in his bathrobe, holding the kitten. Grinning, I move next to him to pet the kitten in his arms. “You’re up late, huh?”

Victor sighs dramatically. “Yura, I’m not _that_ old yet. I can stay up past midnight.” He hands me the kitten, and I take her into my arms, immediately kissing her head a few times and asking her if she’d been a good girl while we were gone. “Did you have fun, Yura?” Victor asks, tousling my hair.

I hate to admit it, but I truly like how affectionate Victor is with me. No one was really like that with me as a child, except for him. Even Dedushka wasn’t big on physical contact, though he did hug me a decent amount. Victor’s open touches are something I enjoy, though I don’t think I could ever admit that to anyone. “Yeah, I had lots of fun.” I subconsciously keen into his touch.

Smiling, Victor plays with my hair for a moment longer before announcing, “I’m going to get to bed, then. This old man can only stay up so late.” He kisses the top of my head, and then leans down to do the same to the kitten. I roll my eyes, but Victor grins at me as he raises his head. He steps over to Otabek and kisses his head as well, before pulling back with a questioning look, staring at Otabek’s reddening face. “Was that not okay?” he asks, genuinely concerned that he had done something weird. In Russia, it was fine to kiss your friend on the cheek, hand, or head. I’d never really asked Otabek myself what friendly affection was like in his home.

“N-No, it was fine.” Otabek chuckled. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” To prove his point, Otabek stands and brushes his lips against Victor’s cheek, telling him, “Goodnight.”

When I hear Victor’s bedroom door closing, I ask Otabek, “Are you ready to go to sleep, too?”

He nods, placing his empty glass in the dishwasher. “All ready, Yura.”

He wraps his arm around me as we amble down the hallway, the kitten still in my arms. Inside our room, we see that Victor and Yuuri have set up a little litter box and food and water bowls for the kitten. I smile, making a mental note to thank them for that tomorrow. I place the kitten on the bed gently as I undress, putting on a pair of pajamas. I carefully settle on the bed with the kitten, smiling when she walks over and curls up on my chest. “Beka, look.” I gush, pointing at the grey ball of fluff.

Otabek grins, pulling his pajama shirt over his head and gingerly lying next to me. “She’s so cute.” He reaches out and gently strokes her with his finger. “Have you thought of a name for her?”

I nod, smiling as I watch my boyfriend petting the kitten so tenderly. “Ester.” I tell him.

“Ester, hmm? When did you come up with that?” he moves closer, wrapping his arm around my torso, careful not to disturb Ester.

I point at the tiny patch of white in her fur, brushing it back and motioning for Otabek to tilt his head so he can see it from my line of vision. I trace the white, pointing at it. “See the star?”

Otabek nods. “Mhm,”

I grin at him. “Ester means ‘star’. She’s got a little star on her.”

Otabek grins back, rubbing my side with his hand. “Goodnight, Yura. Goodnight, Ester.”


	6. Earning Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so platonically fluffy, I kind of want to die.

**Yuuri’s POV**

Victor is up before me, though he went to sleep after. I wake up to a text from him, telling me that he and Otabek went to the food store and should be back by noon. Smiling, I yawn and rise from the bed. When I pad into the kitchen after brushing my teeth and using the bathroom, I find Yuri sitting at the table. “Ohayo, Yura.” I yawn, making my way to the coffee maker.

Instead of a response, I hear him scrambling with something on the table, so I immediately turn to see what he’s doing. I barely catch him shoving two familiar-looking bottles under the table as his face flushes red. “Good morning, Yuuri.” He grumbles.

As the coffee maker heats up, I amble over to Yuri and give him a skeptical look. “Stop hiding.” I tell him softly. “Let me see.”

Yuri bites his lip, placing the two bottles of nail polish back on the table and pressing his left hand onto the table, palm down. His left hand is painted with orange-yellow nail polish, and his right hand remains untouched. I smile at him softly and ask, “You’re right-handed, aren’t you?”

He nods slowly.

“I’ll paint your right for you, then, okay?” The coffee maker dings, and I move around the counter once more to pour myself a cup. “Want some coffee?”

“N-No thanks…” he huffs quietly before explaining, “I saw it at the drug store, and…I thought the orange would look cool if I put some black stripes over it…Like a tiger pattern.”

I add some creamer to my cup before sitting next to Yuri at the table and taking a sip. “I think that’s really cool. I can do the stripes for you, if you want.”

Yuri fiddles with the orange nail polish bottle and asks, “You don’t think it’s too…flashy?”

It’s obvious that he doesn’t mean to use the word “flashy”. He wants to make sure he isn’t going to get beat up or called a faggot for wearing nail polish around here. I shake my head. “No, Yura. It’s not too flashy.”

Sighing with relief, he places both hands flat on the kitchen table. I take another sip of my coffee before picking up the orange nail polish and coating the brush in polish. I lift Yuri’s hand into mine, holding it at an angle so that I can reach his thumb. I then place his hand back on the table and paint every other finger carefully. While we wait for that hand to dry, I close the orange polish and open up the black one. The brush is much smaller and thinner, and I realize it’s one of the ones made for drawing designs on nails.

I take his left hand into mine, drawing tiger stripes carefully on his thumb before placing his hand on the table once more. I move slowly and gingerly, painting stripes on each of Yuri’s nails before moving onto the now dry right hand. I repeat the process, lifting his hand and painting the thumb before moving on to the other fingers. When I’m finished, I grin at my work with admiration.

Yuri smiles down at his hands, as well. “That looks fucking awesome! Thank you.”

I begin sipping my coffee again, watching as Yuri wiggles his fingers with a smile on his face. My eyes drift once again to his hair, which is the longest I’ve ever seen it. “Your hair is getting so long.” I comment before I can stop myself. “It looks like-“I flush, bringing my coffee cup back to my lips to prevent myself from saying the words aloud.

“Like Victor’s did?”

His tone isn’t harsh, so I nod. “Yeah.” I admit sheepishly.

Before I can stop myself, I reach out, gently running my fingers through the blonde locks. They are soft and supple. I retract my hand quickly, and mumble, “Sorry; it looked soft.”

“It is, right? I’ve been using a conditioner.”

I nod. “It’s really soft.” I agree.

Yuri takes a lock in between his thumb and forefinger, staring down as it as he ponders, “I don’t really know what to do with it now that it’s this long. I either throw it in a ponytail or braid or leave it down. Any long hairstyles I know seem too…girly, I guess.”

I nod, understanding. “I think I know something that would look cool…Um, I don’t really know what it’s called. If you want, I could show you? So you could see how it would look?”

Yuri beams, nodding.

We end up on the couch, Yuri settled between my legs and the kitten, now named Ester, settled in between his. One of my hands hold the hairbrush Yuri brought me from his room and the other weaves through his hair as I brush it. I take my time, getting all the tangles out, before I pull it all to one side. I separate his hair, leaving half of it down on the side. I take another small section on the top and push that to the side with the rest of his hair, also.

With the section of hair I have left, I begin a French braid on the said of his head. I braid the hair, adding a few strands each time I cross one piece over the other. The braid is flush against his scalp on the side of his head. I braid it all the way to the back before tying it off at the end I take the hairbrush once more and begin brushing the hair from the top back over the side of his head, so that it hangs naturally.

Victor comes through the front door as I am finishing up Yuri’s hair, and he nearly melts into a puddle on the floor when he sees us. “Oh, look at the three of you!” He gushes, running to drop the grocery bags on the table. By the time Otabek follows through the front door, Victor is already snapping pictures of us on his phone. I blush, embarrassed by the attention we are getting over such a silly thing.

Otabek joins us as Victor puts his phone away, settling on the arm of the couch. “Did you do his hair, Yuuri?” He asks me. I nod sheepishly in response. Otabek reaches down and cups Yuri’s chin, tilting his face up so he can get a better look. “I love it.” He tells me.

Yuri opens up the camera app on his phone to the front-facing camera to see for himself. He grins when we pop up on his screen. “Hey, smile.” He tells me before snapping a photo of us. He puts his phone away, but doesn’t shift from his spot in between my legs. Ester is still curled up on his own lap, and I’m sure he doesn’t want to disturb her. “Thanks, Yuuri. Can you do this for me during competitions next season?”

I grin and nod. “Of course.”

Victor whines dramatically. “The two of you are going to kill me. Oh! Your nails, Yura!” Victor reaches out and grabs Yuri’s hands, studying his nails. 

“Yuuri did them, too.” Yuri says proudly, leaning back and nudging me with a smile.

Victor smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Yuri’s hand before leaning in and kissing my lips. He then moves down between Yuri’s legs to stroke Ester, cooing at her gently. “Otabek.” Victor sits up suddenly, pulling the dark-haired male into an embrace. Victor rocks him around playfully as he coos, “Doesn’t your heart just want to explode?”

Otabek grins, clinging to Victor to keep his balance. “Yeah, they’re really cute.” His grin turning into a tease, he adds, “I guess the cat’s okay too.” I don’t miss the wink he shoots in Victor’s direction. My heart swells inside my chest; we’re all getting along so well. I feel so incredibly comfortable. _Don’t let this feeling slip away_.


	7. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Otabek’s POV**

I think about what Victor and I talked about at the food store for the rest of the week. I haven’t brought it up to Yura yet, though I know that I soon should. Eyes closed, I lean back on the bed and replay the discussion in my mind:

_He walks extremely close to me as we amble down the street, dropping into Russian, a language that we both understand. “So, Otabek. I know we’ve kind of dappled in being around each other when one of us is holding, even wetting ourselves in front of one another, but…I was wondering if we could have a judgement-free discussion.”_

_I nod, of course. “Yeah, no problem. I-Is something wrong?” I am concerned._

_He shakes his head, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Not at all, I just…I wanted to know if you and Yura might want to go…Even further together…”_

_My mouth feels dry and I swallow hard. “You mean...?” I have no idea what he means, but I also don’t want to seem ignorant or naïve._

_“I was thinking that perhaps we could ask both Yuri’s to get desperate for us, and then have some fun with them.” He winks at me, lowering his voice even more, though we are speaking a language foreign to Japan. “If you’re okay with it, maybe the two of them could be on the couch together…close, you know? With each of us behind our respective partners and…See where things go from there. Maybe touch them and…have them touch each other.”_

_The mental image burns into my mind, and I can’t stop the feelings of arousal from stirring inside of me. The thought of Yura and Yuuri squirming together, my hands on Yura and Victor’s…and maybe, even Yura and Yuuri’s hands on **each other**. Of course, the thought excites me. “I’ll have to talk to Yura.” _

It’s been six days now, and I still haven’t found the right words to bring it up to Yura. He is sitting on the floor, wiggling around a cat toy on a stick for Ester. She is batting at the fish-shaped toy and mewing, and Yura is praising her when she pounces on the toy. I figure that now is as good a time as any, while he is somewhat preoccupied with the kitten.

“Yura.”

“Hmm?”

“How would you feel about doing a hold with Yuuri?”

“Good job, Ester! Such a good girl.” Swinging the toy in the other direction, Yura makes eye contact with me. “I think that would be fine, as long as Yuuri is okay with it. I know he gets a little shy about things sometimes.”

It’s not like Yura to speak with such consideration for another human being; that statement alone is enough to show how much he has grown and matured since I first met him. “Yeah, he can be shy about things…Uh, what about if also, Victor and I were with you guys and maybe…touching you, kissing you a bit? Would that be okay, too?”

Yura looks up at me again, his hand stilling as Ester catches the toy once more. “Yeah, of course. What’s bringing this up so suddenly?”

I sigh deeply and shake my head. “Just one more question, and then…And then I’ll explain, alright?” He nods in agreement. “Would you be comfortable…maybe touching Yuuri a bit too, or having him touch you?”

His face flushes, but he nods. “I mean, I don’t see why not…Again, if Yuuri was okay with it. Beka..?”

“Victor brought it up at the grocery store…He wanted to know if we would be open to something like that. So I said I would ask you.”

“I’m fine with it.” He says with a nonchalant shrug. I can tell by the openness of his eyes that he truly is. “How do you feel about it, Beka?”

I bite my lip, nodding my head. “Yeah, I’m fine with it.”

Yura cocks his head to the side, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Come on, Beka.”

Flushing, I admit. “I think it would be really hot.”

Yura abandons Ester, standing and shuffling onto the bed with me. “Don’t be embarrassed of what you like.” He presses a trail of kisses on my jawline, and licks up the edge of it slowly. He really knows how to make me moan.

“I this this.” I tell him, touching his waist with my hands. “I like it a lot.”

He presses another kiss to my jaw before moving his lips to mine, slowly and sensual. His kissing is soft but sure, and I melt into it. His hands slip under my shirt, resting on my chest. His hands drift further down, over my abdomen and onto the trail of hair leading down to my-

I can’t help but groan when I hear the knock on our door. “Yes?”

“May I come in for a moment?” It’s Victor.

“Of course.” I tell him, moving my hands away from Yura and feeling the loss of him doing the same to me.

Victor doesn’t move from the doorframe as he opens the door, leaning against the wall slightly. He looks uncomfortable as he clears his throat. “Yura, ah…Yakov sent me something in the mail that he wanted me to give you for your birthday…It just came in the mail today…I was wondering if you would come for a walk with me?”

Yura’s look of confusion matches that which I feel, and he scrunches his nose a bit. “Is something wrong?”

Victor shakes his head, backing from the room slightly and fidgeting in the hallway. “If now’s not a good time, that’s okay, I-“

“No, now is fine.” Yura affirms. He kisses my cheek lightly, swooping down to pick up his shoes from the floor. I am riddled with confusion as he follows Victor out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Victor’s POV**

For the second time since I summoned him, Yuri asks me if something is wrong. I can feel a lump in my throat as I shake my head. I breathe out shakily, reaching down and taking Yuri’s hand into my own. He doesn’t stop me, in fact, he squeezes my hand gently. I’m not sure whether I took his hand as a sign of comfort for him, or for myself.

“Everything is okay, Yura. I just thought we should go somewhere, okay?” 

Yuri nods, squeezing my hand again. “Vitya, you seem really-“

“The beach?” I interrupt.

Yuri sighs, nodding his head. “Yeah, the beach is fine.”

It’s empty, of course. It always seems to be at the times I end up here. I lead Yuri over to a bench, sitting down next to me. It’s only once we are seated that I let go of his hand and chew on my lip, trying to find a delicate wording for what Yakov told me to say. “Yura, I…I got a package from Yakov today. There’s something inside for you, and Yakov…He wanted to me to explain it, I guess.”

He stares at me with owlish eyes, urging me on.

Nodding, I continue. “He, uh…He said that your grandfather gave it to him eight years ago, when you were ten years old…It was something that he wanted Yakov to give you from him on your eighteenth birthday. He, ah…Your grandfather apparently had cancer. He…He was diagnosed eight years ago, and he thought he was going to die, Yura. He…He had everything squared away with Yakov that he would watch over you if that did happen…But, he ended up living…”

Yuri is silent, but I can see his hands at his sides, gripping the edge of the bench we are sitting on tightly. I gently place my hand of his, threading our fingers together once more. “Go on.” He finally says.

“Yakov still had this, from when your grandpa thought…that he was going to…Yura, are you upset? I’m sure he just didn’t want to tell you because it would have upset you and made you afraid.”

“I’m okay.” His hand squeeze mine, and I truly believe him. “I know that he wouldn’t lie to me without a good reason.”

I nod in agreement, though his isn’t looking at me to see it. Carefully, I take the pendant from my pocket and place it on Yuri’s lap, letting the gold chain swim over the simple, circular plate of gold. Yuri picks it up with his free hand, holding it up to see the engraving. I’ve already read it, and I feel the lump in my throat grow a bit larger. 

“To my Yura on your eighteenth birthday, I love you more than you can ever know. Keep me in your heart forever.” He reads aloud, his voice crackling at the last few words.

“Yura, are you-“

“Can you put it on me, please?” He holds the necklace out with shaking hands as tears stream down his face, eyes desperate and sad.

“Of course, Yura.” My own hands are shaking as I let go of Yuri’s, taking the necklace and latching it around his neck. It hangs between his collarbones, and he fingers it fondly, his body shaking as he breaks into a sob. “Come here, Yura. It’s alright.” He falls into my arms, shaking as he begins to sob harder. The familiarity of the situation overwhelms me, and I feel tears leaking out of my own eyes. He has always been special to me, and I can’t stand to see him hurting. These past two years have been terribly hard on him, and his entire life has been spent under the stress and pressure of a skating career. My heart shatters.

His face is buried in the crook of my neck, soaking the collar of my shirt with tears. I rub his back and kiss his hair as he weeps. He clings to me, and I desperately try to stop my own tears with no avail. My own body shakes and I grip him tighter, pulling him closer to me. “Vitya, I miss him so fucking much.”

“I know, I know…I-I’m so proud of you, Yura. Do you know that?” I am weeping, and I am not even ashamed. My heart aches for this young man, who I have watched grow up into who he is today. “I’m so proud…”

He pulls back to look at me, wiping my face with shaky hands as tears continue to grace his own face. “You never cry, Vitya.”

I laugh shakily and shake my head. “I do, Yura. Not often. But, I am human.”

“I miss him.” He repeats, staring at me through watery fields of green.

“I know.” I stroke his cheek gingerly, wiping away his tears with my thumb. 

“Vitya, thank you for everything. For letting me stay here. For helping me all the time…For…being here, always.” His face is pressed against my chest, and I sigh deeply. His words are similar to what he’d said to me on his birthday; he had thanked me for welcoming him here, for helping him to figure himself out.

I bring myself back to that conversation, and end this one the same way I ended that one. “I love you, Yura.”

He nods against my chest, wrapping his arms around my torso. “I love you, too.”

He isn’t done talking, though. He stays pressed against my chest, breathing heavily. “Sorry I’m such a mess.” He apologizes.

I run my fingers through his hair, shaking my head. “No, Yura. It’s okay to be a mess sometimes.”

He pulls back to look at me again, but his smile is bitter and cracked. “I think I’m a mess a little more than just ‘sometimes’, yeah?”

I shake my head, moving my hands to his shoulders and rubbing them tenderly. “You’re okay, Yura. Everyone goes through bad times. That’s what your friends are for. Otabek, Yuuri, and I…You are so very special to all of us. Mess or otherwise.”

Yuri manages a true smile at that. “Thanks, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friends.
> 
> The good news: 5 chapters in one day! Awesome.
> 
> The bad news: I was buttering you up to tell you that I pretty much won't be posting from Sunday until Thursday or Friday, because I am going on a trip for work and won't have personal internet access.
> 
> So I do apologize, but Lemons has a business trip and it can't be avoided :(


	9. Beside You

**Yuri’s POV**

I am not embarrassed to cry in front of Victor, but I am embarrassed to cry in front of Otabek. It makes sense, really; Victor has known me for much longer, and I know that he sees me as a little brother, still a child in a way. Otabek is intimate for me, intimate _with_ me; I have put up so many barriers over the years to hide the broken pieces of myself. But, when I come home from the beach with Victor, I break down in front of Otabek.

I hate it. I hate how my voice wavers as I read him the inscription on the necklace. I hate how I start to cry again, though I already sobbed my eyes out at the beach. I despise how sweet and understanding he is, gathering me onto his lap and holding me tightly. I loathe how I cling to him desperately, letting him press kisses all over my teary face. I hate it; but I need it so badly. He still holds me, after my tears have long passed. Ester joins us on the bed, cuddling between us. I can’t help but smile contently as we drift to sleep.

Sometime the next week, I am lying on the couch on my back, with my knees draped over the arm and Ester on my chest. Yuuri is sitting on the loveseat, reading a book, and Otabek has just settled next to me with a cup of coffee. Victor joins us not long after, sitting next to Yuuri and pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “So, should we talk?” he says bluntly.

We all know what he means, so I just nod mutely. Otabek is the one who speaks for us; “Yura thinks it’s a fine idea, but I think we should all speak, and…lay some boundaries first, yeah.”

Yuuri nods in agreement, and Victor smiles. “Right. Is there anything that anyone isn’t comfortable with, right off the bat?”

There is silence for a few moments, until I decide to speak up. “Since it’s the first time we’re doing something like this, I think we should go slowly. And if anyone is uncomfortable, we stop.”

Victor hums in agreement. “Yes, of course. The color system should suffice, yes?”

I nod, and Otabek says, “Mhm.” He clears his throat again before bringing up specifics. “So, Yura, and Yuuri…You’re both okay with holding together, that’s been settled. Um…What about, interacting with each other?” He words it so cryptically, but we know what he means.

“I’m fine with it.” I swing my feet off the arm of the couch, sitting up with my legs crossed and Ester settled on top of me. Glancing at Yuuri, I see him nod in response. It’s obvious that his face is redder than usual, and he is slightly embarrassed with the specifics of the conversation.

Victor speaks next, asking, “And are you both okay with being touched while this happens? What about interaction with the other’s partner? Tell us what you’re both comfortable with.”

The gears in my head turn for a moment, realizing what he means. “You mean, you touching me, and Otabek touching Yuuri?” When both he and Otabek nod in response, I feel my face warming slightly. “Yes, I’m okay with that. Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks like he wants to crawl underneath the floorboards and die. “Yeah, I’m okay with that, too.”

I glare at him, trying to read him. It’s easy to see that he’s uncomfortable, but why? Is he afraid to speak up if he doesn’t feel comfortable with something? “I think that we should keep things PG-13, at least for this first time.” I speak up. “It’s new, and I think we should just experiment and see how things go for now.”

Victor nods in agreement. “I think that would be best, also.” Yuuri and Otabek hum in agreement, but Yuuri still looks uneasy.

“Is there anything else we should go over?” Otabek asks.

“Not unless anyone else has anything to bring up.” Victor says, glancing at Yuuri and I. When we both shake our heads, he smiles. “Okay, then I guess we’re all good.”

Otabek rises to put his empty coffee mug in the dishwasher, and Yuuri goes back to his book. Victor chirps something about taking Makkachin for a walk, and I stroke Ester’s fur as Otabek enters the room once more, kissing the top of my head and asking if I want to go for a ride on his bike with him. Shaking my head, I tell him, “I’m going to hang out here.” 

Once alone with Yuuri, I clear my throat to get his attention. When he glances up, I pat the space on the couch next to me and tell him, “Come here.” Nodding, he places his book down and sits next to me. “Want to hold her?” I ask, nodding towards Ester.

Smiling, he nods. “Yeah, sure.”

I lift Ester carefully, kissing her nose and placing her in Yuuri’s arms. She immediately nuzzles against him, yawning and curling into a ball on his lap. Yuuri smiles, running his fingers over her fur as he grins. “She’s so cute.”

“She loves to cuddle.”

We are silent for a while; Yuuri strokes Ester gingerly, and I watch. He seems much calmer than before, but I still need to ask; “Yuuri, did you feel pressured to agree to things before?”

His hand pauses on Ester’s back and he flushes, shaking his head. “No, I-“

“Yuuri.”

He won’t look at me, keeping his eyes on Ester. “It was an uncomfortable conversation; I was just nervous. I was afraid of having to speak up if I wasn’t okay with something.” He finally looks up at me, his eyes serious. “But if I was that uncomfortable, I’d have spoken up.”

“Promise?”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah. I didn’t want to be the one to say no.”

“But you are okay with everything? You can be honest with me. If you’re not, I’ll say that I changed my mind, so that it doesn’t look like you were the one who was uncomfortable.” My offer is genuine; the last thing I want is for Yuuri to do something he isn’t completely okay with. 

“I’m okay with everything, Yura. But thank you. I really appreciate you looking out for me.” His smile is genuine as he reaches up and squeezes my shoulder.

I can’t help but smile back. It’s hard to believe that this is the same man I chewed out for crying in the toilets three years ago. Playfully, I lean forward and knock our heads together gently. “That’s what friends are for, right?”


	10. 2K Words of What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I have absolutely no explanation for this. It's kind of bad. It's really cringy.

**Yuuri’s POV**

After the four of us discuss specifics, I still feel uneasy. My worries are lifted a bit after Yuri speaks to me, but they are still in the back of my head. What if I don’t feel comfortable watching Victor touch Yura? What if I feel scared or anxious? _What if I change my mind?_ My worries still haven’t been fully settled by the time the day in question comes, and Yuri and I are filling up on the couch together. It’s been a couple hours on the carefully plastic-coated couch, and we have been filling slowly. Two water bottles and a cup of coffee have been consumed already, and we are now on our third water bottle. I am feeling full already, and starting to become anxious.

Victor is sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Yuri is next to me, and we are facing each other, with Otabek in the same position behind the younger man. As we finish our last water bottles, I know what is expected of us, and I am afraid. Apprehensive might be a better word. I feel the nervous tingle of both fear and excitement within me, and I am unsure of which outweighs the other. Victor runs his hands down my sides and to my full bladder, lightly cupping the swollen skin. I watch as Otabek’s hand moves down to cup Yuri’s, and I know the game has begun.

“So full, Yuuri. Wonderful…” Victor nips at my earlobe and I hold back a gasp, watching as Victor reaches out and places his hand over Yuri’s bladder, next. “Yura, so good.” Victor reaches and takes Otabek’s hand, lightly placing it to cup my own bladder. I feel my face flushing as Victor asks him, “Aren’t they so good for us, Otabek?”

Otabek nods, shifting his hand to sit at my waist and thumbing the area softly. “They are, Victor. So good for us.”

Yuri is looking at me expectantly, and I swallow hard. We’re already close- _so close_ \- but he moves closer. His hands wrap loosely around my neck, and I swear that I can hear his heart beating. My heart is pounding just as loudly, and my shaking hands land on his waist. He gives me a reassuring smile before leaning close to the ear that Victor isn’t occupying, whispering, “Is it alright if I kiss you?”

The voice that stammers “Y-Yes.” Doesn’t quite sound like my own, though I know that it is. The shifting of his head from the side of mine is the only warning I get before his lips are one mine.

His lips are soft and warm; it’s different from kissing Victor, though. His lips are thinner and more nimble, and he is very careful with them. His touches are soft and reassuring, as if he is trying to calm me; as if he knows that nerves are wracking my body. I kiss him back after a few moments, my hands gripping at his waist a bit. He pulls back, keeping his face close to mine. “Good?” He whispers onto my lips. I can only nod in response.

I see Otabek’s hands snaking up Yuri’s shirt, probably prodding at his nipples by the way it makes the blonde gasp against my mouth before pressing our lips together again. Victor is flush against my back, and I feel his blooming erection pressing against my ass as his lips trail over my neck and shoulders, working around where Yuri’s hands are linked loosely. One of Victor’s hands is on my hip, and I can’t tell where the other has wandered to.

After we kiss like that for a while, Yuri pulls back and drops his hands, moving them down and linking his fingers into my belt loops. “Yuuri, I have to piss so badly.” I am confused as to why he is telling me what I already know, until he uses my belt loops to pull himself even closer, straddling me. I gasp as he moves on top of me, and it is only then that I see where Victor’s other hand has been resting; on Yuri’s thigh. Otabek still has one hand up Yuri’s shirt, but the other has moved onto me, lightly resting on my waist. I am feeling slightly overwhelmed, but I take a deep breath and relish in the feeling of pleasure I get as Yuri begins to rut his hips against mine.

I blush as a quiet moan tumbles over my lips, immediately averting my eyes from Yuri. Victor grunts in my ear at that noise, grinding himself against my ass. “Such cute noises you make, Yuuri. Doesn’t he, Otabek?”

“Yeah.” Otabek breathes. “Yura, get him to make some more, won’t you?”

As if Yuri can read my thoughts, he ruts against me again, but as he does, he leans in until his lips are almost touching my ear. “If you’re uncomfortable, I want you to pinch my arm, okay?”

I don’t pinch his arm, but I nod in understanding. Before I know it, our lips are touching once more. He is kissing me harder this time, but it’s still gentle enough to be soothing. There are hands roaming my body, and I can’t tell whether they are Victor’s, Otabek’s, or Yuri’s. All I know is that all these sensations mixed with Yuri rocking his hips into mine is making all the blood in my body rush between my legs. I try to back off a bit so that Yuri can’t feel my obvious arousal, but I only get pressed further against him. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” He whispers as his own rock-hard erection meets mine for the first time. “I’m turned on, too.”

His words ghost my lips and I take them in, pressing my lips to his once more. It all feels so good- but my bladder is starting to throb. Victor and Otabek told us not to use our hands to hold it in. They told us to let go when it became uncomfortable; I don’t want to, yet. It feels too good. I don’t want it to end.

When Yuri pulls from the kiss the next time, he whimpers and squirms in my lap. He bites his lip for a moment, squeezing my thighs between his legs to ease the pressure. “Are you okay, Yura?” Victor asks him, his hand teasing it’s way further up Yuri’s thigh. His other hand still rests at my waist, rubbing the skin methodically. He plants another kiss on my neck before looking up at Yuri.

Yuri nods in response as Otabek’s hand moves from my side down to my thigh, his eyes focused fully on mine, as if waiting for me to acknowledge that I’m okay with the change in positions. I nod slowly, offering him a small smile. Yuri ruts against me again suddenly, making me gasp. I’m sure that the jostling has caused to me to leak, but I don’t say so. I feel Otabek squeeze my thigh as I gasp, and his eyes close as he expels a quiet moan.

“What’s wrong, Yura?” Victor teases. “Need to piss so badly you can’t do anything except ride Yuuri like a pup?” Victor’s hand moves from Yuri’s thigh to his cheek, pulling Yuri’s face closer to him. I watch as he leaves a gentle kiss on Yuri’s cheek, near to the corner of his mouth.

Yuri smirks and deadpans, “You can kiss me properly if you’re going to do it at all.”

Victor’s eyebrows raise and then his mouth grows into a devilish grin. His hand drops from Yuri’s cheek in favor of grasping the back of his neck and pulling him closer. My cock twitches as I watch Victor pull Yuri into a passionate kiss, sucking on Yuri’s lower lip as he releases him. Yuri’s eyes are wide and his breathing caught as Victor asks him, “Was that a proper kiss, Yura?”

Yuri seems frozen in place, but he nods. “I-I leaked.” He admits, flushing.

Otabek chuckles, one of his hands roaming to Yuri’s bladder and the other to mine. Soft, slow circles are rubbed on the taut flesh, and I grab one of Yuri’s hands into mine. Gripping his hand and moaning are all I can do as I clench my muscles and try to stop the pent-up urine inside me from leaking out. Yuri is cursing, and he leans forward and presses his head to my shoulder. I can feel his hot breath on me, panting and perfect. “Are you okay?” I murmur into his hair, and he nods.

“I’m going to lose it if you keep that up, Beka. I’m really at my limit.” Yuri groans into my shoulder.

Otabek smiles, and leans in. With Yuri’s head against my shoulder, he is able to press a kiss to my cheek. “And you, Yuuri? Are you at your limit?” He asks, almost teasingly.

I swallow hard and nod before moving forward and pressing my lips lightly against his. They are abnormally warm, and they press back against mine just as lightly. I pull away after that, and Otabek smiles at me reassuringly. “What do you think, Victor?” Otabek asks with a wicked smile. “Should we let them have relief?”

Victor’s hand moves to join Otabek’s on my bladder, and he pushes down without warning. I gasp, frantically jolting up my hips as a hot spurt of urine fills my underwear. “Vitya!” I scold.

“I think we should let them go now.” Victor finally answers, nuzzling into my free shoulder.

Otabek nods in agreement. “Okay, go ahead.” He tells us simply.

Yuri raises his head at the prospect of relief, and he moves his lips back to mine. His hand snakes down to my bladder as he kisses me, murmuring into my lips, “Press down on my bladder, Yuuri. Is it okay if I do that to you, too?”

“Yes, please.” I murmur back, moving my hand down to his swollen belly. I thumb the area as his lips press against mine, before finally pressing down. Yuri gasps into my mouth and his body shudders, and then I feel his hand press down into me. I moan in response, feeling piss begin to coat my underwear.

It’s warm, it’s wet, it’s loud. The room is filled with nothing but hissing and moans as we relieve ourselves, and I feel nothing but ecstasy. I am out of my body as hot piss coats us thoroughly, running onto the plastic beneath us and splatters down onto the ground. Yuri’s lips are firm against mine, and there are hands on me; all over me. My crotch, my chest, my abdomen. My hands are all over Yuri, massaging his bladder and rubbing his thigh, feeling the warm piss soaking through the fabric again and again.

It’s hot; I want to come right there. We are a mess of hands, lips, and piss. I don’t know who is touching whom and I can’t really say I care; I feel relief like no other. Victor is grinding against my ass, and then suddenly, he stills. I can hear him panting in my ear, and I am well aware that he must have pushed himself over the edge just by rutting against me as he watched us kiss and wet ourselves. By the time our streams taper off, our lips have pulled apart and we are clinging to each other like a lifeline.

“Holy _fuck_.” Yuri moans.

“Good?” Victor pants.

“So fucking good.” Yuri answers, his forehead resting against mine. “Are you okay?” He asks, quieter; it’s meant for me. I only have the strength to nod against his forehead. _What was I even nervous about? That was amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick in the head. O.o  
> Sorry for that, guys.


	11. Something Like Love

**Otabek’s POV**

As soon as Victor and I dispose of the piss-soaked plastic, I can’t get Yura into the bedroom fast enough. He is sticky with piss, but I peel his damp clothes from him still, tossing them into a pile on the floor. I can already hear moans coming from Victor and Yuuri’s bedroom; the walls here are paper thin. I care not about whether they can hear us, too. I only care about the fact that Yura is rock hard and stretching his ass on the bed for me, and I can’t feel my own breathing.

By the time he is naked in my arm, fucking three of his fingers, I am surprised I haven’t come yet just by the sight of it. I kiss his lips tenderly, noting that they are already swollen and worn from kissing Yuuri before. That said, I really don’t mind. Yura slides his own fingers out with a whimper, pulling from the kiss.

“I’m ready for you, Beka.” His voice is so syrupy sweet, it makes my insides curl.

“Are you positive? You stretched yourself quickly…I don’t want to hurt you, Yura.” Even in my heated, painful arousal, I still want to be sure that Yura is comfortable.

Yura nods, pressing his lips to mine chastely. “I’m sure, Beka. I’m ready for you.”

I am sure that he is being honest, so I coat my manhood with lube and press another kiss to his forehead as I angle myself between his legs. His puckered hole is ready for me; I slid in easily. Stilling myself, I watch as the discomfort in his face fades away into pleasure, hard lines softening as he smiles up at me. Skin pale and perfect, eyes blown and beautiful; I can’t look away for a second. He reaches up and takes my hand into his, squeezing it gently. “You can move, Beka. I’m adjusted.”

It’s been a while since I’ve seen him so soft and compassionate; each day, I am seeing how much he has matured into a kind and caring adult. I squeeze his hand as I begin to move in and out of him, setting a gradually increasing pace. He is hot and tight around me, enveloping my girth in the most pleasant way. Yura tilts his hips up a bit, and then moans as I hit his prostate.

“Ah, Yura…You know exactly where it is now, hmm?” I lean down and press a kiss to his lips, swallowing his response of “mhm”.

I focus on the area, pounding into it mercilessly and swallowing every desperate moan that vibrates in my mouth. I am close, myself; I can feel the heat building in my gut and groin, coiling up and readying to release inside of Yura. Yura is panting, his lips pulled away from mine as my name spills from his lips in a chant that makes my cock twitch.

“Yes, Yura, yes. Come for me, Yura. Come for me, baby.” 

He does; he comes hard. I can tell by the way his entire body tenses and then releases, his chest heaving as he sobs my name. He comes untouched, cock twitching and shooting his seed between us as his walls tighten and loosen around me in succession. I can hardly stand the pressure, and soon, I am coming inside of him. I moan his name as I sink down, body riding out the shockwaves of pleasure that course through me. I groan as I pull my over-sensitive, shrinking cock from Yura and carefully lie next to him on the bed.

“Yura…Yura, come here.”

He crawls into my open arms, nuzzling his face into my chest. I kiss the top of his head and breathe in his scent for a moment, before I realize that he is shaking. Confused, I adjust myself to see his face, and I realize that my chest has become wet. He is crying. I can only hold him tighter as I ask, “Yura, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you upset about what we did today?”

Yura shakes his head against my chest, sniffling as he tries to contain his tears. “N-No, Beka. I’m not hurt, I’m not upset. I’m okay; I promise.” But still, he continues to cry.

“Yura, Yura…” I rub his back, trying to coax an answer out of him. “Please, tell me why you’re crying, Yura.”

A strangled weep rips through his throat as he replies, “I just really, really love you, Beka. I love you so fucking much.”

A soft smile graces my face as I press a kiss to his head. “Yura, my kitten. That’s nothing to cry about. I love you just as much.”

“P-Promise you’ll never leave me, Beka.”

He sounds so sad; I can’t imagine what has brought this on. I take his chin into my hand, tilting his tear-stained face up until his glassy eyes lock with mine. “Yura, I promise that I will never leave you. Not until my last breath.” For an unknown reason, my words make him cry harder.


	12. Respite

**Victor’s POV**

I’m not even embarrassed to have come in my pants like a teenager; I simply couldn’t help myself. Yuuri was absolutely ravishing, kissing Yuri and being manhandled like that. Yuri was divine, as well. The two of them feigning innocence and pissing all over themselves…Well, it pushed me right over the edge.

Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind as I pull him into the bedroom and begin to undress him, ready to take care of the erection I can see straining through his wet jeans. He is glad to get out of his wet clothes, and soon, I have his naked body pressed against the wall. I press light kisses in a trail down his neck, speeding up as I hear him panting. I am on my knees, kissing at his stomach, in no time.

“Ah- Vitya- Wait!” Yuuri is squirming in place, trying to get away from my mouth. “Ah…Two things.” I stare up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. He is growing redder by the second, and I am becoming more and more worried. 

“Honey?”

Yuuri is trembling now, his thighs quivering in front of me. “I-I need to go again…I think the last water bottle, uh…Kind of went through me and my bladder is really weak from holding it in like that and I just…I’d also feel better if I could wash off really quick before you put your mouth there…You know, because of all the pee…”

“Oh, my sweet Yuuri.” I stand, kissing Yuuri’s lips chastely before leading him by the waist into our en-suite. He lets me lead him to the toilet, angling myself behind him. Carefully, I reach around and take hold of his penis, aiming it for him. “Go ahead, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes as he begins to urinate; it’s an impressive amount, considering he’d only just peed himself a quarter hour before. I smile and press a kiss to his cheek as he relaxes, letting go with me assisting him. It’s intimate, like this, and I enjoy it. “You take such good care of me, Vitya.”

I nod in agreement, shaking Yuuri’s member lightly to let the last dribbles of pee out. “I will always take care of you, my sweet Yuuri.” It’s the truth.

I take a washcloth from the cabinet, wetting it in the sink with a bit of mild soap. Yuuri stands in place while I clean his genitals gently, taking my time and smiling up at my husband as I do so. “Thank you, Vitya.”

I wring out the cloth and throw it into the hamper before leading Yuuri back into the bedroom. This time, I set him on the bed instead of up against the wall. Cradling his head as I laid him down, my heart twists up at the beautiful and pure smile on his face. “Yuuri,” I tell him honestly, “You are so beautiful.”

His smile widens, and he lets out a low moan as I sink between his legs. Kissing his thighs firmly, I relish in the way Yuuri writhes under my touch, cock twitching and aching for me to touch it. When I sense he is getting impatient, needy moans falling from his lips in succession, I finally lick a firm stripe on the underside of his cock. The sound he makes is absolutely ravishing.

“Vitya…Oh, Vitya, it _aches_.” Yuuri moans.

I don’t keep him waiting any longer, enveloping his member inside my mouth. I bob my head up and down as Yuuri pants, his stomach visibly contracting with waves of pleasure already. He is sweet and perfect, his hips jutting as he involuntarily fucks my mouth. Normally, I would have it in my right mind to tease him and tell him to be patient, but I know he is desperate for release. I take his cock hitting the back of my throat with grace, keeping my composure.

It doesn’t take long for him to come. He gasps as he does, my name pouring from his mouth as well as some swearing in Japanese. His hips still as his seed fills my mouth; I wait until he is finished expelling it to swallow it down. When he is completely spent, I back off of him, wiping the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. “Better, love?” I ask, gathering him into my arms.

“Yes; thank you, Vitya. That felt so amazing.”

I smile, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m glad, my love.” By now, the come in my underwear has dried to an uncomfortable state, and I wish to shower and change my clothes. Yuuri continues to cling to me, though, and asks quietly, “May I ask you what gave you the idea for…you know…before? You never really explained it when you brought it up.”

I hold him closer as I explain, “Well, do you remember when we walked in on them at the ice castle that time?” Yuuri nods in response. “We both…We were both turned on by that, obviously…And then, after that, how we would kind of just _be there_ when someone was holding, no matter who they were…It just…It felt natural to get involved more. I wanted to see what it was like, for all of us to interact together like that. I thought it would be very…sensual.”

“I think it was…really hot.” I can tell that Yuuri is blushing without even looking at him.

I chuckle lightly and tell him, “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’m glad you enjoyed it, Yuuri. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri is struck by a sudden realization, his fingers picking at the front of my pants. They hadn’t gotten too wet in the ocean of piss, somehow, but the moisture had dried, anyway. Still, it didn’t help the dried come in my underwear. “You probably want to…get cleaned up, too.”

I laugh and nod. “Yes, I do. Join me for a shower?” I ask with a pout.

Yuuri smiles up at me, chocolate eyes shining. “Of course, Vitya.”


	13. It's Scary, But It's Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal monologue for the win? For anyone who was wondering why Yura was crying, here you go.

**Yuri’s POV**

Love is a scary emotion. I’d always thought so, and I think that’s part of the reason why I always shut down and closed myself off, unwilling and unable to truly care for anyone. It was hard for me to even care platonically, or domestically. Losing my Dedushka destroyed me; and brought to life a painful reality: Life fucking sucks.

I love Otabek. I’d never really had crushes when I was younger; I’d never paid much attention to others, male or female. But when I met Otabek, everything changed. We called it friendship, and that was sufficient for a while. It was pleasant, until I started to crave more of the touches I once found innocent- the gentle stroke of his hand on my face to catch a stray eyelash, his arm around my shoulders when leading me somewhere, the hugs we shared after a performance. I knew that what I was feeling wasn’t simply _friendship_.

I love him; I might be _in_ love with him. And the thought is a scary one. Is this how normal people feel? Is love supposed to be scary? I am afraid to lose him. I am afraid of getting hurt, or hurting him. I am simply terrified of not knowing. Will we get married? Will we spend the rest of our lives together? Can we even come out to the skating world at this point? Victor and Yuuri were never shy about their relationship, but they are _Victor and Yuuri_. They might as well be the gay couple icon of the skating industry.

I feel nothing but bliss when he is inside of me; passion swirling around inside of me as my orgasm builds. Kissing Yuuri was _hot_. Otabek touching the two of us, bladders brimming with piss, was _hot_. Victor kissing me was _hot_. Piss coating the lot of us, the relief, the ecstasy- there aren’t many other ways to describe it. It was _amazing_. 

When he pulls out of me, I cry. I can’t explain exactly why- I feel a bit overwhelmed, but not in an unpleasant way. I feel overwhelmed with love for him. Overwhelmed at the lengths he goes to care for me and make sure I’m happy. Overwhelmed by the loving way he fills me, the way he looks into my eyes as he sinks in and out of me. It isn’t bad when I cry- it’s not sadness spilling over my cheeks. It’s something like love; I can’t contain it. And so, I cry. He is worried, I know. But I just can’t explain it in words. So, instead, I need to cry. It is _liberating_.

I expect things to be awkward at breakfast the next day, however, they are quite the opposite. Otabek talks about how the DJ at that club we went to offered him some hours if he wants them; I tell him that he should take them. I know he loves to DJ; I know it’s something he wants to do. Makkachin and Ester cuddle on the floor together near the table, Makkachin pouting up at us and subliminally begging us for table scraps. He doesn’t get any, though. Victor is strict about his diet.

Victor asks me what I want to work on at the rink, and I shake my head. I don’t much feel like skating, today. My heart doesn’t seem in it. Instead, I suggest that we go to Minako’s ballet studio and work on some flexibility there. Victor seems surprised at my suggestion, but Yuuri is immediately on board. Otabek rolls his eyes; he has always hated ballet. He is a strong skater, but he is definitely not a graceful one. He would never be the prima ballerina that I used to be.

“I’d like to go and talk to that DJ at the club, actually. You guys won’t miss me, right?” 

I know that he probably wanted to go talk to this guy in the first place, so I don’t feel badly agreeing. We spend the day stretching and having Yuuri show us some ballet technique. Victor isn’t much of a ballerina, either, but he tries. He is still graceful in his movements, strong- despite his age. I can’t help but smile as I watch the loving way Yuuri runs his hands over the older man to adjust his form or correct his posture; I used to think their love was gross, that they were too handsy and all around the definition of way too much PDA. Now, however, my heart flutters when I watch them. Maybe, it’s because I know how they feel about each other. Empathy is a powerful emotion.

I have learned a lot about comfortability, and most of it is from Victor and Yuuri. I was not comfortable with myself, or Otabek, when I first came here. I struggled with myself for a long time. But Victor helped me to accept myself, and accept my love for Otabek. Yuuri supports me no matter what- he painted my nails and did my hair, and it was _okay_. He didn’t snicker or laugh at me wanting to wear nail polish. Victor didn’t, and Otabek told me how cute my nails were. How handsome my hair looked- I liked that he called me handsome instead of pretty; my entire life I’d been called pretty- the Russian fairy, the prima ballerina. But to Otabek, I am handsome.

As we walk back from the ballet studio, I am between Victor and Yuuri. I have grown a lot taller, and I am nearly as tall as Otabek. Victor still towers over me, and even Yuuri is significantly taller, but I don’t feel like a little kid. I don’t feel the need to make up for my age, my height, or my lack of experience around anyone anymore. I have a sense of peace and tranquility that I never expected I’d have. Reaching out, I take Victor’s hand into my left and Yuuri’s into my right. Neither give it a second thought, but Yuuri gives my hand a subtle squeeze. I am happy here. I want to spend the rest of my life here, with Otabek. I love him, and it’s scary. But I am at peace with the uncertainty.


	14. The Past Is Only The Future With The Lights On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Baby Come On" by +44

**Yuuri’s POV**

The club is loud and crowded, and I find myself clinging to Victor like a child in a crowded shopping mall. Yuri doesn’t seem out of place at all, vibrant and youthful as he drags us over to the bar area. He sits us at a bar table, grinning at Victor as he says, “I figured you old folks would want to sit down instead of dance.”

Victor grins back, moving his hand to the area over his heart. “Yura, you wound me so terribly. I can feel another grey hair coming in.”

Yuri scrunches up his nose before bursting into laughter. “But, Vitya, your hair is-“

“Okay!” Victor booms, taking out his wallet. “I need a drink.” He hands Yuri his credit card and I.D., then turns to me. “What are you drinking tonight, my love?”

“Just a soda.”

Victor raises his eyebrows but lets it go. He turns to Yuri and tells him, “Take this to the bar, and get you and Yuuri soda. I want a vodka and cranberry. Make it a double.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but ambles over to the bar either way. When the bartender gives him a questioning look, Yuri turns and points to Victor, who smiles and waves at the young man behind the bar. The bartender looks over Victor’s I.D. before glancing back to us, and then settles on making the drink Yuri requested. Of course, Victor would get away with sending an eighteen-year-old up to get him an alcoholic beverage without being questioned at all. That’s just how he is.

When Yuri returns, he sets the drinks down and hands Victor his I.D. and card back. “I bet he thinks you’re my father, old man.” Yuri says with a smirk.

“Two hits in the matter of five minutes? Yura, you’re trying to kill me.” Still, Victor leans over and kisses the top of Yuri’s head in a fatherly fashion. After, he turns and smirks at the bartender. Yuri turns as red as a tomato. 

Otabek is already at the DJ booth, and I would assume he is doing a good job by the way everyone is dancing. I have never been to a club before; I was too preoccupied with skating during college to go out with friends, even to bars, much less clubs. We sip our drinks as we watch Otabek up in the DJ booth. When he sees us, Yuri waves to him and Otabek grins a mile wide, waving back.

“Isn’t he great?” Yuri comments, still staring at Otabek. I am unsure if he is actually talking to us, or if he was thinking out loud.

Still, I answer him. “Yeah, he is. And he looks so happy, doesn’t he?”

Yuri nods, grinning. “I think he loves this even more than skating. This is where his heart is.”

Now I know he is simply thinking out loud, so I let him be. He watches Otabek, completely enthralled. Victor takes my hand and squeezes it, whispering, “That is how I would look at you skating every day as your coach, Yuuri. You can tell someone is in love by the way they watch their partner doing something that they love. Did you know that?”

I feel my cheeks heat up, and I press a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. “You loved me that much, even back then?”

Victor nods, a flush coating his own cheeks. “I’ve loved you since I met you at the banquet, Yuuri. Don’t you ever forget that.”

He seals his statement with a deep kiss, and I melt into, though we are in public. There are young couples around us doing much more than kissing, so I don’t feel ashamed. Victor keeps hold of my hand, even after our lips part. I have finished my soda at this point, and I start to feel a pressure in my lower stomach. I know that I can hold it if I need to, but it will probably become a more urgent problem before it’s time for us to leave. 

I wait a while longer, feeling the pressure slowly but steadily increasing. When Victor offers me another soda, I decline. He does go up to the bar to get another vodka and cranberry, though, and I use the opportunity to ask Yuri privately, “Is the bathroom crowded here? Do you know if there is a single stall one?”

Yuri shakes his head. “There’s no single stall. It was kind of crowded last night, but it was mostly guys…you know, doing stuff with each other. So they won’t be paying any attention.”

Since Yuri and Otabek finding out about my phobia, I have been a lot more open about it. I evaluate my need once more, deciding that I should probably just hold it instead of going into the bathroom, knowing it will be crowded, and not being able to relieve myself anyway. “Okay, yeah.” I finally answer Yuri.

He can sense something isn’t right, though, and he pushes further. “How bad?”

“I’ll be fine.” I assure him. As Victor returns, I flash him a small smile and he puts his arm around me as he sits down.

Victor rubs my upper arm and comments, “You’re tense, love. Are you alright?”

I know there is no use hiding anything from Victor, so I nod and tell him, “I’m okay, just need to pee.”

Victor pauses with his glass halfway to his mouth. “I’ll take you to the restroom, then.”

I nod in response, though I know I probably won’t be able to go. Victor leads me through the crowd to the restroom, and I immediately regret even coming this far. The hallway is filled with men doing things to each other that make my face grow red, and in the restroom, I can hear moans and whimpers coming from behind closed stall doors. There is a couple against the wall, making out. They glance at us when we walk in, but don’t seem to think it’s an odd occurrence when Victor follows behind me into the stall.

Seeing the toilet only makes my urge to pee worsen, and I silently beg my muscles not to lock up. Victor unbuttons and unzips my pants before anchoring himself behind me. “Listen carefully, love. We’ve done this a thousand times before. It’s just you and me.”

The music is too loud over the speakers; the walls are shaking. How can I possibly relieve myself when it’s so loud? Victor’s hand reaches into my underwear and gently pulls out my member, rubbing my bladder gently. I whimper lightly, biting my lip. I can feel the piss at the tip of my penis, begging to be released. I try to relax my muscles, but relief just won’t come. “Vitya, I don’t think I can-“A spurt jets out; thank goodness.

“Good job, Yuuri. You’re doing so well for me.”

Victor’s praise coaxes out another short spurt, and my bladder aches. I want so badly to just release all the urine in a steady stream; to be able to piss like a normal person. My bladder throbs painfully, and finally, a weak stream begins. Victor murmurs praises in my ear, massaging my bladder as barely a trickle escapes my slit. I want to groan with frustration, but I don’t. I manage to empty myself a little bit before I freeze up again, and nothing will come out.

“You still need to go, Yuuri?”

I nod pitifully as he zips me back up, flushing for me. “I’ll be okay. At least some came out…” I can hear the doubt in my own words, but there isn’t much Victor can do. I don’t want to burden him, so I assure him, “I can hold it. I promise. If it gets too bad, I’ll tell you.” He doesn’t look like he believes me, but he lets it go.

Back at the table, Yuri gives me a questioning glance as I sit back down, and I shake my head in an answer to his silent question. He frowns, moving his chair closer to me. “Will you be alright?”

I force myself into a smile, nodding my head. “I’ll be okay. Some came out, I just couldn’t…” I trail off, my cheeks darkening.

Yuri looks at me thoughtfully before his face lights up. “I’ve got an idea. Victor, give me the car keys.” We had borrowed my parents car to come here, and Victor give Yuri a confused glance, but still hands over the keys. “Come with me, we’re going to the parking lot.”

I don’t have much of a choice as Yuri grabs my hand and pulls me from my chair. Victor shrugs and blows me a kiss as I am dragged through the crowd once more, this time to the exit. Yuri pauses in the fresh air of the parking lot, scanning it over. “Yura, what are we doing-“

“No one’s here. We should be fine.” Yuri doesn’t explain himself as he drags me to the back of the lot, where the car is parked. He unlocks it, pulling open both the passenger and one of the back doors. “Sit in the passenger seat, facing outside the car.” I do as he says, and I am concealed in between the two doors. Yuri smiles at me and turns his back to me, blocking me from the front, also. “No one’s here, and if they come out, you’re blocked in. You can go now, okay?”

I know he’s trying to help, but I feel anxiety coiling in my stomach. “R-Right on the ground?” I clarify.

“Yeah.” Yuri tells me, his back still to me. “It’s okay; you can go. There’s nobody here.”

It’s worth a shot, I figure. I unbutton my jeans and pull myself out, aiming my cock down. I bite my lip, the dead silence of the parking lot deafening in my ears. “Yura, can you…Talk, please?”

He does. I can’t really hear the words of what he is saying, but the sound of his voice is all I need to curb my anxiety brought on by the silence. The second he starts jabbering on about Otabek and how great he is as a DJ, I feel a short spurt escape and hit the pavement. Yuri talks louder, as if knows that the sound of my piss splattering onto the pavement is the reason no more came out. I am eternally grateful that he continues on, and another spurt escapes.

Before I know it, I am pissing full force, a soft moan held back on my tongue. Once I get fully started, I don’t have any trouble continuing to go. I can’t help but laugh at the irony of not being able to piss in the restroom like a normal person, enclosed in a stall, but being fine pissing on the ground hiding in between car doors with Yuri a foot away from me. As my bladder finally empties and the stream tapers off, I manage to conceal myself and step over the puddle, so I am next to Yuri. I close the car doors and take the keys from him, locking the car. “Please don’t look.” I request, staring at the massive puddle on the ground.

Yuri laughs, throwing his arm around my waist as he pulls me back towards the club entrance. “I don’t have to.” He adds, “I don’t know how you thought you were going to hold all that for the rest of the night. Seriously, don’t push yourself to do things so you don’t feel like a burden. No one is going to be upset with you for telling us what you need. We’ll always figure something out, alright?”

He really has grown up, hasn’t he?


	15. Helplessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance for my constant torture of Yura.

**Otabek’s POV**

The support I get from Yura, Victor, and Yuuri is nearly overwhelming. They came to watch at the club, and I hadn’t even asked them to. _This is what it’s like to have support; friends, a lover. Unconditional love._

We are back at the ice rink the next day, and I can tell that Victor might have overdone it on the vodka the night before. He had two with me after I was finished in the DJ booth, and according to Yura and Yuuri, he’d had three before that, all doubles. I can tell that he’s really feeling it as he lags over the ice, stopping occasionally to hold his head in his hand. I am not skating; skating was never truly my passion, and since I’ve been able to DJ, I really haven’t wanted to get on the ice. 

After watching Victor suffer for a half hour, I go down to the corner store and buy some pain killers, returning and shaking the bottle to summon Victor to the edge of the rink. “You look like you could use some.” I tell him, tossing him the bottle.

“Oh, thank goodness.” He takes two with a swig of water, leaning on the rink barrier after. “My head is _killing_ me, Otabek.”

I give a sympathetic grunt, placing the bottle in my pocket and squeezing his shoulder. He begins to tell me all about what a horrid idea it was to get doubles all night, and that he should have had more self-restraint. I hum in agreement, ready to answer him, and that’s when we hear it-

There is an unusual-sounding scrape of blades against ice, and a loud crack as something else hit against it. As Victor and I turn to the sound, we are just in time to watch Yura wail, pounding his fist on the ice as Yuuri curses in Japanese and rushes to him, shouting his name. _Oh, fuck._

I run onto the ice in my sneakers as Victor skates beside me; we reach Yura at the same time. Yuuri is already working on getting Yura’s skate off, his leg bent in an odd position. I help by steadying his leg, while Victor kneels on the ice and gently places Yura’s head in his lap, stroking his hair back and whispering to him in Russian. 

Yura is a wreck- I can’t tell whether he’s sobbing from pain or the idea of an injury, but he is a proper mess. As soon as Yuuri and I pull his skate off and see the swelling at his ankle, I know that his ankle is broken, or at the very least- horribly sprained. “Yuuri, we need to get him to the hospital. I think it’s broken.”

Yura wails louder at that, cursing and screaming in Russian. Yuuri stands and skates off the ice, shouting behind him, “I’m going to get Yuuko!”

I can see the pure fear in Victor’s eyes as he stares at Yura’s ankle. It is then that I notice his hand is over Yura’s eyes, preventing him from looking down at the damage. “Take him, Otabek. I’ll get his other skate off and get him his sneakers and bag, okay?”

Gratefully, I take his place as Yura’s pillow, watching as Victor does as he promised. By the time we have Yura’s good foot in a sneaker and I lift him into my arms, Yuuri returns with Yuuko. “Hurry, get him to the car.” Yuuko orders, hurrying us along.

Yuuri sits up front with Yuuko, who drives faster than I could imagine. Victor and I are in the backseat with Yura draped over us; his face is buried in my lap as he sobs, and his ankle is in Victor’s lap as he presses his knees up, trying to keep it elevated. “It’s okay, Yura. It’s okay, baby.” I try to comfort him, but nothing works.

“I won’t be able to compete this season, I won’t.” He wails. “Oh God, please don’t let it be broken.”

I grimace, knowing that it is most likely broken. It is twisted and swollen to twice its normal size. I don’t say that to Yura; I just continue to whisper encouragements, though my voice sounds much weaker than before.

The doctor is looking over the x-rays as Yura lies on the emergency room bed, much calmer than before. Yuuri and Victor are on one side of him while I am on the other, stroking his hair gently and murmuring to him in my native tongue. As we are waiting for the doctor’s return, Yura announces, “I need to pee.”

Nodding, I leave his side to find a nurse. She enters the canopied area with a bedpan, apologizing and telling Yura that he can’t move from the bed until the doctor evaluates his ankle. She leaves the bedpan on the counter, apologizing and telling him that it shouldn’t be too much longer if he wants to wait before ducking behind the curtains again. Yura groans, motioning for me to bring him the bedpan. Glaring at Victor and Yuuri, he grumbles, “Don’t fucking look.”

No one does, but we can all hear the urine entering the plastic bin clear as day. When he is finished, I take the bedpan from him and find the nurse, who disposes of it. “Sorry, Yura.” I mutter as I return, ruffling his hair.

“It’s broken.” He mumbles despondently. 

An hour later, we are leaving the emergency room. Yura’s right leg is in a cast, and he is refusing to speak to anyone. Yuuko hugged Yura in the waiting room, and Yura had even rejected her affection. I don’t try to touch him on the car ride back, and neither does Victor. We are both all too familiar with how Yura gets when he is in a mood like this.

At home, I settle Yura on the couch with the TV remote, while Victor props his foot up with pillows and Yuuri makes him some tea. Despite being doted on, he is still miserable. “I won’t be able to compete this season.” He groans. “There’s no way; the competitions start in September, and I can’t get this piece of shit off until at least August. I’ll never have enough time to prepare.”

“Yura, we don’t know exactly when the cast will come off yet.” Victor says gently. “Don’t make assumptions, okay?”

He curses at Victor in Russian, who frowns. Yuuri brings him his tea, asking if he wants anything from the store. Yura shakes his head and mumbles, “A new ankle, maybe.”

After a few moments of me giving him a firm glare and a stern “Yura…” He finally turns to Victor and Yuuri.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being an asshole. It hurts and I’m pissed off.”

Both Victor and Yuuri are understanding as always; Victor kisses the top of his head and tells him it’s alright, that he has a right to be angry. Yuuri ruffles his hair and gives him a quick hug from behind the couch, which Yura reciprocates by placing his hands over Yuuri’s on his chest. “Just let us know if you need anything, okay? We’re going to take Makkachin for a walk.”

Once Yura and I are alone, I find Ester in our room and bring her to Yura, placing the kitten in his lap. She’s been getting bigger, and she now takes up his entire lap when she curls up in it. “Thanks.” Yura mumbles as I sit next to him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He leans his head on my shoulder, deadpanning ahead as he flips through the channels of the TV. “This sucks, Beka.”

“I know.” I agree. I can do nothing to help him, I know that. So instead, I press a kiss to his cheek and let him know that I’m here for him. Helplessness is a terrible feeling.


	16. Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is probably the last chapter before my business trip. I will see you all again on Friday. I hope you have a lovely week, and you can feel free to message me on Tumblr (FullmetalLemons) if you want to talk before then!

**Victor’s POV**

His ankle is broken, and of course I know that he most likely be competing this season. Yuri is more bitter than usual, reverting into his childish, teenage self. Granted, I can’t say that I blame him. If I were still competitive and in his position, I would be frustrated, too. Otabek is in a bad mood; though he tries not to show it. He is his usual, calm self, but I can tell that he is feeling annoyed and frustrated. Yuuri, bless him, is doting over the teen like he is the prince of Sheba. I have been trying to keep patient with him, but that patience is slowly dwindling. His ankle is broken and there is nothing we can do about that now; I still don’t understand how he managed to fall out of a quadruple loop in such a way to snap his ankle in the first place.

I need to get out of the house, so I make an excuse that Makkachin needs a new collar, and Yuri’s kitten should have one, as well. It’s the perfect excuse to leave the house and go to the shops across town. It’s too far to walk, so I wait at the bus stop until one comes, and take that instead. I’ve made my coffee to go this morning, not wanting to stay and sit through breakfast. I sip it on the bus ride to the plaza. In the back of my mind, I figure that I should get an iced coffee while at the shops, too. If I come home desperate to pee, maybe that would put everyone in a better mood; or at the very least, it would put Yuuri in a better mood.

I decide to go ahead with this plan, though I can already feel the contents of the first coffee sloshing inside me, readying to make its way down to my bladder. I get an iced coffee at a shop before heading to the pet store, planning to make haste so that I don’t get _too_ desperate before I need to take the bus home. I sip the iced coffee a bit faster than the hot one, and I am halfway done by the time I arrive at the pet store.

I find Makkachin a collar that is the same as the old one; this one, however, is not fraying from wear. For Yuri’s kitten, I find a collar that has tiger stripes on it. I know he will appreciate that. I buy some cat treats and dog biscuits while I am at it, finishing off my coffee all the while. By the time I leave the shop with a bag in my hand. I am feeling extremely full.

Just my luck, I have to wait ten minutes for the bus to arrive at the stop. I am trying to keep still as I wait, but there is a definitely subtle bouncing as I stand near the bus stop sign. I try to curb my motions so it isn’t obvious that I need to piss, but I truly can’t stand still or I’ll leak. Finally, the bus pulls up, and I rush onto it.

I sit in the back, where I can squirm to my heart’s content without having anyone around me to stare, or worse, take a video on their cell phone. As soon as I am settled into my seat, I cross my legs and squirm a bit, trying anything to relieve the pressure in my abdomen. I lick my lips as I stare out the window; maybe the second coffee wasn’t necessary, after all. I feel like I’m about to explode, and I’m starting to get concerned about actually making it home.

Ten minutes into the twenty minute bus ride, I feel a spurt of hot piss in my underwear, and I need to grab my dick through my pants to stop it. _Oh, shit. This is bad._ I shoulder have thought this through better; if I am already leaking, there is no way I’ll make it home. _I need to get off this bus before I wet myself on it._ I press the “next stop” button even though I am still two stops away from the one near our house. I need to find a public restroom, _now_.

As soon as the bus halts to a stop, I stand and get off the back exit, losing another spurt into my underwear. I scan the street I am on, and of _course_ , it’s residential, with only townhouses and no shops where I could ask for the bathroom. Grimacing, I give myself another squeeze as I hurry down the street. When I feel my underwear dampen once more, I know that it’s truly over. I need to relieve myself _immediately_ , or I am going to wet myself.

Seeing no other options, I duck into the small alleyway between two townhomes, doing a frantic potty dance as I fumble with my zipper. Marching in place and wiggling my hips isn’t helping much as I final get my zipper down, another spurt escaping. _Oh, fuck_ Once my cock is out and aimed at the ground, I finally release a strong torrent of piss. My cheeks are flushed as I see a woman walking past the alley, eyes widening as she sees my silhouette and can clearly see, if not _hear_ what I am doing.

I want to crawl into the piss-covered ground. She keeps walking though, not that I could have stopped my flow for anything, anyway. I finish relieving myself with a sigh of relief, zipping myself up and evaluating the giant puddle of piss I’ve just left in someone’s alleyway. I rush from the alley and back onto the street, grateful that I don’t see the woman anywhere in sight.

I am embarrassed; not so much from pissing in an alleyway as I am from pissing in _someone’s_ alleyway, from not being able to know my limit, and from being gawked at by a passerby. When I get home, I place the bag from the pet store on the couch for Yuri with shaking hands and flush red when I see Yuuri, immediately retreating into our bedroom.

I pull off my pants and my damp underwear, throwing them into the hamper. As I am pulling on fresh underwear, Yuuri enters the room with a confused expression. “Are you alright, love?”

I nod shortly, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. “M’fine.”

Yuuri approaches me, placing one hand at my waist and the other on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. “Hey,” He says softly, “Tell me what’s the matter, Vitya. It’s okay.”

Exasperated, I feel tears of embarrassment welling in my eyes. “Yuuri, I was just _seen_ by a _woman_ whilst I pissed in an alleyway because I’m an idiot and I wanted to fill up for you, but I guess I overestimated myself, and I couldn’t make it home, and there was- It was a residential area! There were no stores…I peed in someone’s alley, Yuuri, it was terrible. And then that woman saw me, and I just about died.”

Sympathetically, Yuuri pulls me into his arms and kisses my cheek. “Vitya, sweetheart. Don’t be upset. It’s okay; everything’s okay.” The tears haven’t slipped over my eyes yet, but he’s acting like they have. I sink into his comforting touch, allowing him to baby me. “Don’t be upset. You couldn’t help it. It’s better that she saw you urinating in an alley then wetting yourself, right? It’s okay.”

Nodding, I rest my head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He’s right, I know. But, it’s still horribly embarrassing. “I’m embarrassed.”

“I know, baby.” Yuuri rubs my back until I’m done pouting, and then offers me some lunch. “I’ll make anything you want, okay?”

A small smile gracing my lips, I tell him, “Katsudon, please!” And just like that, I am okay.


	17. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for bearing with me through that business trip! Good news; I am still alive. I wrote this on the car ride home today, and I actually just got home now (it's 9PM here), so I shall post it. I hope you enjoy. I will be back posting often once more, now.

**Yuri’s POV**

Otabek is much too tired to come to the doctor with me; this much is obvious. He has been working late at the club, not coming home until after 2 in the morning some nights. He is having fun and enjoying himself; skating was never his true passion. Being a DJ is. I am grateful that he is so happy.

Otabek is out of bed and in the living room at 8 in the morning, though he didn’t go to sleep until nearly four this morning. He is groggy and holding bloodshot eyes, but he still smiles and kisses me good morning. I shake my head at him, wagging my finger accusingly. “You didn’t get enough sleep last night. Go back to bed, Beka.”

“I’m fine, Yura.” He chides, managing a soft smile.

I shake my head again, my resolution firm. “Yuuri has to drive me either way; you don’t have a driver’s license.”

Yuuri nods from across the table. “He has a point; I’m driving either way. You look really tired.”

Otabek sighs, but finally nods. “I guess that’s true.”

Victor places his book down and offers, “I’ll make you a plate of breakfast and put it in the fridge so you can heat it when you wake, okay?”

Otabek nods. “Thank you.” He leans down to where we are seated on the couch, moving in order. He kisses Yuuri’s cheek and murmurs, “Thank you for taking him.” He then moves and kisses my lips, telling me to be good and not give Yuuri or the doctor any trouble. Next, he moves on to Victor, kissing his cheek. Otabek’s retreat was stopped by Victor’s hand grasping his chin, keeping their faces close together.

With a syrupy sweetness to his tongue, Victor tells him, “You and Yura are welcome to kiss Yuuri and me on the lips, if it’s alright with the two of you, of course.” With that, he lets go of Otabek’s chin. Otabek doesn’t continue his retreat, leaving his face near to Victor’s.

“Kiss him, Beka.” I encourage him. I like this new closeness; the boundaries we are pushing. If it’s okay with Victor and Yuuri, I know that Otabek craves more, as well.

Otabek acknowledges me with a soft nod before titling his head. He shuts his eyes and presses his lips to Victor’s chastely, who shuts his eyes and kisses him back. I hold my breath as I watch them kiss, finally letting it out when they pull away. Otabek and Victor remain close, lips parted for a moment. When Otabek finally moves away, he moves over to Yuuri. He stares at him, waiting for acknowledgement that this is okay.

I watch intently as Yuuri softly nods his head, his hand brushing against mine as he shifts forward. Otabek kisses him just as chastely, and I see Yuuri’s cheeks grow pink. Smiling, I reach out and take Yuuri’s hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. I look over to find Victor smiling, clearly pleased, himself. Slowly, Otabek presses another kiss to my lips before retreating back to the bedroom for a much needed rest.

Victor doesn’t accompany us to the doctor; he takes Makkachin out for a walk as Yuuri is helping me into the car. Yuuri leans my crutches against the back door and lets me hold onto his forearms as I lower myself down into the car. I thank him as he puts my crutches into the backseat.

The doctor doesn’t have good news; though he says it’s good news. He tells me that my ankle is healing quickly, and I’ll be out of this cast and into a smaller one in two weeks. He tells me that after two weeks in that cast, it will come off completely. He tells me I will be able to start skating again as long as I take it easy at the beginning of September; not soon enough for me.

I know that I’m in a foul mood on the drive home. Yuuri doesn’t try to make small talk, as if my attitude is emanating off my body. I stare straight ahead miserably, grinding my teeth together as I seethe over missing a competition season. At least years ago when I broke my wrist, I was still able to practice skating, minus jumps and spins. I could still get on the ice. Now; I couldn’t even put on a skate for two and a half more months. I am going to fall behind.

I notice Yuuri pressing his thighs together at a red light. It’s a subtle motion- he leans forward just so, his legs coming together and his lower lip sinking between his teeth as he tries to press his crotch against the seat of the car. Shaking my head, I tell him, “Pull over into a parking lot, Yuuri.”

He glances at me, face growing red, before nodding. As he pulls into a parking lot, I reach behind me for the backpack I always carry with me. After realizing that Yuuri was able to pee in bottles when needed, I started carrying a few empty ones in my pack for times it may come in handy. Apparently, that was a good idea.

Yuuri parks, and I hand him one of the bottles. “I’ve got another one in here too, if it’s not big enough.”

Yuuri’s face is as red as a tomato, but he accepts the bottle. “I’m sorry, I…I tried to go in the waiting room restroom, but it was so crowded out there that I just froze up and…”

I reach out to touch his shoulder. “It’s alright, Yuuri. After the car ride from the airport, I started carrying an empty bottle or two. You know, just in case. You don’t need to apologize.”

I can’t help but watch out of the corner of my eye as he unzips, barely angling away from me as he lines his cock up with the mouth of the bottle. He exhales shakily, and I know what he needs before he says so. I reach in between us to the radio, turning the volume up extremely loud. If he doesn’t hear the piss thundering into the bottle, it will be easier for him. 

It is. I hold the second empty bottle in my hand as he empties himself into the first, having it ready for him as the first one gets near to overflowing. He fans his legs in and out as he caps the first bottle, putting it on the floor as I hand him the second one. He fills that one halfway, as well. After he conceals himself and caps the second bottle, he holds both in his hands before searching the parking lot for a trash bin.

I scan over the area as well, and see that there are none. Without a second thought, I reach over and take the bottles from him. As I am reaching behind me to put them back in my bag, he grumbles, “Yura, you shouldn’t hold them!”

I roll my eyes as I face forward again, smirking at him devilishly. “Yuuri, we made out and pissed all over each other. And you’re being squeamish about me touching a closed bottle of your pee?”

Yuuri blushes and nods. “Sorry, Yura.”

“You’re circumcised.” I comment, as if that’s a perfectly normal way to make conversation.

Yuuri’s face is priceless, heating up so much I think it may turn purple. “Yura!” he scolds. “What…Why would you…Is that weird? Victor is too!”

I laugh out loud, shaking my head. “Yuuri, it’s not _weird._ I just thought that on this side of the world, they didn’t do that do much.” Seeing Yuuri’s face relax, I reach out and rock his arm playfully. “Stop being so uptight with me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s face goes serious then, and it happens too fast for my mind to register it. “Okay; I will.” His warm lips touch mine, and then, they are gone.


	18. Goodnight, Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's up with the title; it's a book my parents read to me as a child before bed lol.

**Yuuri’s POV**

Victor had suggested that the four of us kissing each other become the norm; when Otabek kisses all of us that morning, I can feel that it is just him testing the waters. His lips are hesitant instead of firm, and he seems a bit nervous. Still, I can easily tell that he enjoys it. Victor and I talked it over, and we are comfortable with things advancing. It seems that Otabek and Yuri are, too.

When I kiss Yuri in the car, it isn’t me testing the waters. It isn’t a cry against his accusation of me being uptight. It’s already the norm; we have kissed before, in a much more sensual context. He is commenting on the fact that I’m circumcised one minute, and my lips are on his the next. It’s succinct and soft; I barely feel his lips press back against mine. I make sure to end it quickly, pulling back and reading Yuri’s face.

His lips are parted and his cheeks pink, but his mouth soon forms into a small smile. “That’s more like it.” He tells me.

It was as simple as that.

Otabek has really taken off in his passion of being a DJ; he goes to the club at least five nights a week. He comes home long after I am asleep, but sometimes I stir when I hear him come in. He usually helps Yuri into the shower each night before he leaves, but one night, Yuri is napping when he leaves for his shift. 

“Vitya, Yuuri. Did Beka leave already?”

Yuri’s hair is disheveled and his eyes tired as he wobbles into the living room on his crutches. He cocks his head to the side as Victor pauses the movie we are watching and shifts around my body to turn to the teen. “Mhm.” He tells the blonde. “Left quite a bit ago.”

Yuri groans, pouting slightly. “I need a shower so badly. I feel gross.”

Victor easily nods, asking, “Beka usually helps you in and out, and to wrap your cast, right?” Yuri nods painfully slow. “If you don’t want to wait for him to get home at the crack of dawn, Yuuri and I will assist you.”

Yuri nods, sighing. “Would you, please? I promise, it won’t take long. I just need help getting in and out.”

Yuri hobbles ahead of us and Victor and I follow him into the bathroom. He gets himself onto the closed lid of the toilet, leaning his crutches against the wall and pulling off his tee shirt. “Okay,” Victor chirps, lifting up the black garbage bag from the cabinet, “How the heck do we do this, then?”

Yuri smiles softly. “It’s a process. Usually, I get fully undressed before putting the bag over the cast, but…Since it’s not Beka, I could try to pull my underwear off after the bag is on?”

I shake my head, seeing that his statement is not that, but instead, a question. “Even if you wear regular boxers, I don’t think that will work.”

“I wear boxer briefs.”

Victor clicks his tongue. “That definitely won’t work, then.”

“O-Okay.” Yuri unbuttons his jeans, unzipping them next and sliding them off. He fumbles getting it over the cast, but soon enough, they are off and on the floor. Sure enough, the removal of cloth has revealed a pair of blue boxer briefs.

Knowing that he must feel a bit self-conscious in this situation, I quickly take a hand towel from the cabinet. I drape it over Yuri’s lap carefully, smiling at him as I run my fingers through his hair. “In case you want to cover up.”

I can hear Yuri breathe an audible sigh of relief, his head keening into my touch. “Thank you.”

Now able to be covered, Yuri holds the towel in place with one hand and tugs his boxers down with the other. “I’ve got it.” Victor tells him as he fumbles with getting the underwear around his cast. Victor kneels down, gingerly pulling the underwear off of Yuri the rest of the way.

“Thanks, Vitya.”

I help Yuri to slip his wounded leg into the plastic bag, working with both him and Victor to tie it around his leg and be sure it is completely watertight. When we are satisfied with the bag, we help Yuri to stand, one of us on either side of him. Yuri keeps the towel held to his crotch as we help him over the lip of the tub, thanking us as we do so. Once he is safely in the shower, we tell him to call for us when he is ready to get out. I leave a towel close to the tub so that he can reach us before we come back in.

By the time Yuri is done in the shower, our movie has finished. He waits for us, sitting on the lip of the tub with the towel tied at his waist. Victor and I help him back out of the shower, getting him to sit one more on the closed toilet lid. “Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.” He tells us as we unwrap his cast with care.

“It’s no trouble, Yura. None at all.” Victor chirps.

I hand Yuri his clean clothes from the counter, and he puts on his shirt, first. He then unwraps the towel from around his waist, keeping it on his lap. He slides his underwear up, Victor and I helping to guide them over the cast. I take the towel from him and put it in the hamper while Victor helps him wiggle into his pajama pants. Soon enough, we have Yuri dressed and on his crutches, hopping behind us out of the bathroom.

“Hey, guys?”

We pause on our way back into the living room, finding Yuri biting his lip as he balances on his crutches. “Yura?” Victor prompts.

“Can I come sit with you guys until I’m ready to fall asleep?”

We sit on the couch; Yuri, me, and then Victor. Victor wraps his arm around me, and I wrap my arm around Yuri. He rests his head on my shoulder as Victor flips through the movies on television, trying to find one for us to watch. It is comfortable and warm, surrounded by the warm of two bodies. I feel content; safe.

“It’s hard for me to sleep sometimes when he isn’t here.” Yuri admits.

“You miss him?”

Yuri nods against my shoulder. “The bed feels so cold and empty, you know?”

I nod; sleeping alone would take some getting used to, of this I am sure. “Is it nice to wake up to him next to you in the middle of your sleep, though?”

Yuri laughs breathily, nuzzling against my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. “He gets into bed and cuddles me like this.” He gushes.

Victor laughs, also, reaching out and ruffling Yuri’s hair. “He loves you, Yura.”

Yuri nods against me in agreement, loosening his arms from my waist. “I love him, too.”

“It warms my heart to hear you say that, Yura. You’ve grown so much since I’ve know you.” Victor’s hand doesn’t leave Yuri’s head.

“Hey,” Yuri says, suddenly sitting up. We look at him expectantly, Victor’s hand frozen in Yuri’s locks. Yuri draws in a deep breath before telling us, “I love you guys too, so don’t fucking forget it, okay?”

It’s brash, it’s rough around the edges. But, it’s Yuri. It is _so_ Yuri. We smile as we tell him that we love him, too. His words mean so much; I am so grateful to know the man who screamed at me in the bathroom years ago, on the level that I do now. The four of us have something special here, and I treasure it inside my heart.


	19. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, Kata-chan ;)

**Otabek’s POV**

I’m so full that I can taste it behind my teeth. Yura has filled me to the brim, and is smirking at me from the couch. I sit as straight as I can on the dining room chair across from him, trying to grind myself down onto the wooden surface. I only manage to get a few seconds of minimal relief before the tsking of Yura’s tongue brings me back to reality. “None of that, Beka.” He warns me, and I obey.

Stilling myself makes me want to scream, but I do it for Yura. My thighs are pressed together, but I can feel my muscles tiring. I have a large capacity, and I have strong muscles. But I can only wait so long; I am dying for relief. Sweat drips from my forehead down to my cheek and I look at Yura with the most pleading eyes I can manage. “Color?”

Just as I open my mouth to tell him, there is a clattering in the foyer and the front door being closed. Within moments, Victor is emerging with Yuuri behind him. Victor is doing a frantic potty dance, urging Yuuri along with phrases such as, “Please, hurry, Yuuri, I’m going to have an accident right here” and “I‘ve already leaked twice, love, _please_ ”.

Yura clears his throat and announce, “You’re not the only one, Vitya. I’ve had poor Beka here filling up for hours while you were gone. I think he’s about at his limit.”

I swear, I see Yuuri’s eyes darken at Yura’s words. “Did you hear that, Vitya?” He murmurs to his husband. “If Beka is still holding on so well, then I think you can, too.”

Yura smirks, waving his hand and motioning for the older couple to join us. They do, with Yuuri first bringing over another dining room chair and placing it next to me. Victor sits next to me without being told, wriggling in his seat all the while. Yuuri joins Yura on the couch, sitting where my lover pats the space next to him.

“Yuuri, they’re both already quite close to their limit. What do you propose we do?” Yura teases.

Yuuri scans over the both of us; I am as still as I can possibly be in this situation, but Victor is not as skilled in holding his bladder using only his muscles. He is on the verge of soaking himself at any second. Slowly, I lean closer and press my lips to his cheek. “You okay?” I ask him.

He nods, mumbling, “I’m going to soak myself any second. God, how are you sitting so still?”

I shrug with a smile as Yura pulls Yuuri closer to him, whispering something in his ear that makes the black-haired man blush profusely. He does, however, end up nodding. “Okay,” Yura announces. “We need you both to state a color to let us know if this is alright with both of you.” I nod, and see Victor do the same. “What if you both get on your knees and suck us off, and if you can hold it long enough to make us come, then you can relieve yourselves?”

I glance at Victor, who is nodding his head vigorously. “Green, green. I need to go _so bad_.”

I nod as well. “Green.”

And that is how we end up next to each other on our knees, two hard cocks in front of our faces. Yura and Yuuri are about the same size, but Yuuri has darker skin and is a bit thicker. I can’t help but look at them both sheathed in front of me, and I can see Victor doing the same as he holds himself between the legs.

Without having to be told, I take Yura’s cock into my mouth. I keep my pace slow and teasing until I see Victor take Yuuri’s cock, hearing the two of them moaning quietly. I match the bob of my head with Victor’s, keeping Yura and Yuuri at the same speed. I am glad when I look up to see Yura and Yuuri grasping hands between them, clearing unashamed to be so brandished in front of one another.

Victor is clearly having trouble managing; I can see his hand kneading the front of his pants as he sucks Yuuri off. Gently, I reach over and squeeze his thigh with my right hand. The moans coming from the couch are getting louder, and I am grateful. I am about to soak myself completely; I have leaked hot spurts into my underwear twice now, and the warmth of piss-ridden boxers clinging to my cock is only making me crave release more.

“Beka, I’m close.” Yura warns, and Yuuri hums in agreement.

There is a quiet hissing next to me as my mouth is filled with Yura’s hot come. Glancing to my right, I see Victor gripping his cock even harder, and I feel my hand, still resting on his thigh, becoming warm and wet. Yura and Yuuri are both gasping and moaning, and I know that Yuuri is coming, as well. I vaguely hear some swearing in Japanese and Russian, and then silence. When I glance up, Yura’s mouth is on Yuuri’s.

I allow myself relief. They have both come now, and as we pull our mouths off their cocks, I let the floodgates open. Victor is barely holding himself up, the loud hissing still going strong as my hand become soaked with piss over and over. I sink down fully onto the floor, pulling Victor against me in once swift motion. I barely hear the shuffling of clothes and closing of zippers as I press my crotch to Victor’s, letting us both get soaked in each other’s fluids. 

“You can kiss him.” I hear Yuuri whisper from above.

I don’t need to be asked twice, and neither does Victor. He leans in as I do, our lips crashing together with no rhyme or reason. The relief is great, and I become hard as Victor’s tongue slips into my mouth. I can hear soft croons of “good boys, such good boys” from above, and it is mostly coming from Yura. I moan into Victor’s mouth as the warmth in our laps begins growing cold; I hadn’t even realized we’d fully emptied ourselves.

“Do you want to come? You were so good for us; you can make each other come.” Yura murmurs.

“Mhm, go ahead. You were both so good.” Yuuri agrees.

I pull from the kiss momentarily, looking at Victor. His eyes are blown, pupils wide with lust. He nods, whispering in my ear. “We don’t need to expose ourselves. This will be enough, yeah?” Victor ruts himself against my erection. When did I get hard? Sometime during my relief, I suppose.

Wordlessly, I grind myself against him and bring our lips back together. Kisses become sloppier as I feel my orgasm pooling deep inside me. Victor’s tongue teases mine inside my mouth; he is somehow still composed, though I can tell by the frantic rutting of his hips that he is close to coming. It amazes me how he can be so composed of the verge of orgasm, but not on the verge of wetting himself.

I come in my pants like a teenager, but I couldn’t care less. Cock throbbing as it expels its seed, I moan into Victor’s mouth and grab his hips to steel myself against him. I feel him still a moment later, panting on my lips as he pulls from the kiss just so. The aftermath is beautiful; we go limp against each other, heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Finally, from above, I hear the voice of God. “So good for us. So good, Beka. So good, Vitya.” It takes me a few moments to come down and realize that the voice is Yura’s.


	20. The Assurances We Need

**Victor’s POV**

When Yuuri says he wants to talk about something, it’s usually something of grave importance. So, given the new and developing closeness we have been having with Otabek and Yuri, when Yuuri says he needs to talk, I assume this is the topic at hand. How wrong I seem to be.

He is shifting and fidgeting, his eyes suddenly much too interested in the floor. I touch his arm lightly, rubbing it up and down in a comforting motion. “Honey, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. You don’t need to be nervous.”

His exhale is shaky and he finally meets my eyes. “It’s embarrassing. Please, please, just promise me you won’t laugh.”

I sigh loudly. “Yuuri, have I ever laughed at anything you wanted to talk about? I never have and I never will, my love.”

He nods slowly, standing and walking into our en-suite. When he returns, he tosses a package at me and I barely have enough time to react and catch it before he is back on the bed with me. I scan over the package, my eyes widening. I wait for him to explain with gentle eyes, reaching out and placing my hand on his thigh.

“I thought these might help, when we’re out for a long time and we know I won’t be able to use the bathroom…Just, having them in case of emergency, in the car or something.”

I nod agreeably; Yuuri’s parents had told us to simply keep the car after the last time we’d borrowed it- they told us that they would call us if they ever needed to use it, but it was obvious that we needed to use it much more than they did. I finger the plastic package carefully. “I think that’s a good idea, if you’re comfortable with it, baby.”

He exhales what sounds like a sigh of relief. “I-I wanted to test them out first, though. You know, to make sure that they don’t…leak or anything.”

I glance up at him, the gears beginning to turn in my head. He wasn’t just squirming because of nervousness, he was- _oh._ “Of course, Yuuri. You should test one first. Perhaps…Now?”

I give him the privacy of putting the adult diaper on in the bathroom, with the door closed. When he emerges again, I can’t even tell he’s put it on. His pants still look completely natural on him. “It feels funny.” He tells me, wrinkling his nose.

“Did you...?” I motion to my own crotch to emphasis my half-question.

He shakes his head, shifting awkwardly. “I really have to go, though.” He admits.

“Come here, sweetheart.” I pat the space next to me, but he shakes his head.

“What if it leaks?” he points out.

“Who cares? I’ll clean it up. Come here, Yuuri.”

Somewhat reluctantly, he sits on the bed next to me. My hand finds his torso, his waist, the bulge of his full bladder. He whimpers as my hand ghosts over the warm, taut flesh. I bring my lips to his cheeks, kissing both of them in succession before moving on to his neck and nipping him lightly, kissing the bites after to soothe them. He relaxes under my touch, his arms wrapping around my waist.

“Go ahead, baby. You can go now; it’s okay.”

Encouragement and praise goes right to his core, and I know that. I can’t hear a hissing, or the diaper being filled, but I know he has started to pee by the way his breathing goes shallow and he leans further against me. I rub his back lovingly, kissing his temple. “Good job, Yuuri. So good for me, always.”

“It feels funny…warm everywhere…”

“S’okay, love. Almost finished?”

He nods, burying his face in my shoulder. “This is so weird.”

I shake my head, though he can’t see the action. “No, love. Nothing between us will ever be weird.”

He relaxes at my words, and after a few more moments, he whispers, “I’m done.”

“Good.” I pull back, looking over Yuuri. Aside from the uncomfortable expression on his face, he looks perfectly fine. I have him stand, and I check his pants for any spots the diaper may have leaked. “It looks like it held up well, honey.”

Yuuri nods, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m going to go-“He motions towards the bathroom.

I don’t disturb Yuuri; he is in the shower for nearly forty minutes. When he emerges from the bathroom, I pretend not to see the plastic shopping bag that he rushes out of the room to toss in the outside trash can. When he slips back into the room, I hold my arms out to him, pulling us both down to lie on the bed. “Now we have a backup plan, Yuuri. Isn’t that good?”

“Yes, Vitya.”

“Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods into my chest. “Let’s not tell Yura and Beka, okay? It’s too embarrassing.”

“Of course not, love. Whatever you want.” I kiss the top of his head before assuring him, “You know they wouldn’t think anything of it, though, don’t you?”

He nods again. “They’ve been so understanding about everything, Vitya.”

“Especially Yura. He’s really grown up, hasn’t he?”

“I think that’s some of Beka’s doing.”

I grin a mile wide. “Yuuri, it might have been _all_ Beka’s doing.” I joke.

“Vitya?”

His serious tone wipes the grin right off my face. “Yes, love?”

“Are you happy with how things are going? With us all becoming closer?”

I am. I am content with it; with having Yuuri, but also with sharing him a bit. With the closeness between the four of us. With the new romantic and sexual experiences between us. “I’m happy with it, love. Are you?”

Yuuri nods into my chest before pulling away from it to look me in the eyes. “I am. I like it, Vitya. It feels good, all of us being close like this.”

My heart swells and the anxiety of his impending answer fades away. Still, I feel the need to make sure he understands. “Yuuri, I want you to know that I will never feel the same way about anyone else as I feel about you. You are my husband, my lover, my best friend, my _everything_. I always want you to be open and honest with me about your feelings, especially when it comes to things like this.”

His lips meet mind suddenly, and I feel tears dripping from his face onto mine as we kiss. “Vitya,” He whispers as he pulls away, “I will _always_ be honest with you. I promise.”


	21. Change of Pace

**Yuri’s POV**

It’s lonely when Otabek isn’t here at night. Most nights, I find myself hanging out with Victor and Yuuri on the couch until they go to bed. After that, I am forced into the solitude of my own room, trying to drown out emptiness with the television or music. Sometimes Otabek sends me pictures from work; him at the DJ booth with bright neon lights, flashing me the piece sign or puckering his lips. Most of the time, though, my phone remains untouched.

Sometime after I got my smaller cast put on, I started sending a text to Yuuri to see if they were still awake when I became lonely. If Yuuri was but Victor wasn’t, Yuuri would come into my room for a bit and stay with me. If they were both up, I’d be invited into their room with them to watch some more television or just talk. 

It’s one of those nights, and I send a text to Yuuri, “Are you awake?”

I get a reply almost instantly; “Yes, come cuddle with us?”

The reply earns a smile from me, and I hobble down the hall on my crutches. Knocking on their door, I enter without waiting for a response. Victor and Yuuri are in bed in their pajamas, and Yuuri pats the space between them. Leaning my crutches against the wall, Victor helps me climb into bed with them and settle beneath the blankets. 

Victor kisses my hair as Yuuri snuggles against my side, fitting perfectly against me. “Lonely, little Yura?” Victor asks me, not moving his lips from the top of my head.

“Mhm.” I admit easily; I am as transparent with them now as I am with Otabek. It’s different with them than it is with Otabek, but it still feels safe. I can let my loneliness take the reins. “Some nights it’s okay and then other nights I really miss him and I can’t sleep.”

“You’re always welcome to fall asleep in here.” Yuuri murmurs. “Beka will come get you when he gets home, or sleep here, too.”

He’s right; it wouldn’t be the first time that the four of us all fit comfortably onto Victor and Yuuri’s king sized bed for the night. I have fallen asleep in here a few more times than I’d like to admit. I settle comfortably against Yuuri, feeling Victor’s head rest against mine as I hear him opening a book to read. I am warm and comfortable, until I feel an annoying throb in my lower abdomen. I wriggle my hips, evaluating my need. Though I could probably fall asleep, I figure that it would be best to _not_ risk wetting Victor and Yuuri’s bed. I squirm away from Yuuri to crawl out of bed.

“You okay, Yura?” Yuuri questions.

“Mhm.” I’m at the edge of the bed, about to hobble off. I pause and look back at Yuuri, squirming in place and pouting a bit. “I have to go pee.” I tell him childishly.

Smirking, Yuuri sits up a bit. “Color?” He asks as he leans towards me and slides his hands to my waist.

“Green.”

His voice in my ear, low and demanding, makes me shiver. “Let me help you.”

He helps me from the bed, but I know that isn’t _all_ he wants to help me with. He leads me into their en-suite, helping me to stand in front of the toilet. I can’t help but notice that Victor has a clear view of us from his place on the bed, and the interest in the book on his lap has been lost. He stares at us intently, watching as I put on a good show, pressing my thighs together as I wait for Yuuri to give me permission for relief.

“Yura,” He says quietly in my ear, “Do you need help?”

I can feel his words brushing my ear, and suddenly, I _do_ need his help. “Yes, please, Yuuri. Help me?” I might as well be begging, but I don’t mind. Yuuri wanting to assist me in peeing is something new, something different. I’m intrigued; I want it.

He presses himself against my backside, and I can feel the hardness restrained by his pants pressing against my ass. I swallow hard as his hands snake down from my waist to the waistband of my pants, and he asks quietly for a color. “Green.” I tell him. His hands slip underneath without hesitation.

I don’t realize that I’m shaking until Yuuri pulls his hands back up, resting them on my stomach. “Hey, are you okay?” He moves his head so he can see my face, and I nod. “Yura, you’re shaking.”

I swallow hard; I am nervous- more like anxious. Is it because Otabek isn’t here? Probably. But I know that I am allowed to let Yuuri do this. Otabek and Victor have told us many times that it’s okay. Whatever we want to do is okay, with whomever we want to do it with between the four of us. Maybe I am nervous because no one but myself and Otabek has ever touched me there. I take a breath, steeling myself. “I’m okay. I’m a little nervous, because no one has ever…touched me there, except for Beka.”

Yuuri’s expression softens even more, and it was soft to begin with. He presses a kiss to my cheek and tells me, “I don’t have to touch you if you don’t want me to.”

I shake my head. “I want you to.” I assure him, getting my wits back and wriggling my hips. “I have to pee, Yuuri.” I bite my lip, pouting at him. “Will you help me?”

Nodding, Yuuri pulls back and pushes his hands back down to my waistband. “Tell me if you want me to stop. I mean it, Yura.”

I nod, and his hands finally slip underneath once more. They find the waistband of my boxers next, slipping underneath. Slowly, his right hand drifts further down, and I am suddenly hyper-aware that I have some stubble down there, and I really should have cleaned it up a bit in the shower last night. Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind, grasping my cock gingerly and pulling it out, aiming me at the toilet as he presses a soft kiss to my neck.

“Can I pee now, Yuuri?” I murmur pitifully, rocking myself into his hand the slightest bit.

I don’t miss the light groan he expels as he tells me, “Go ahead, Yura. You’ve been so good, waiting for me to take your cock out. You can pee now.”

I moan as I begin to relieve myself, Yuuri’s hand still wrapped around my member. I relax into him, allowing myself to lean back a bit as I piss. He steadies me with one arm and continues aiming me. “Thank you for helping me.” I murmur, nuzzling my face against his neck.

“Of course.” He breathes. “I’ll help you anytime you like.”

By the time we are back in bed, Victor’s face is flushed, and it’s obvious that he’s lost concertation over his book. “The two of you are going to be the death of me, I swear it.” He grumbles.

I giggle, rolling over to face the older man. “Good.” I tease him, moving closer to him and holding onto his arm as if it’s a teddy bear. I feel Yuuri move behind me again, spooning me. I shift against him happily, glad to be between them. “I like being here.”

“In Japan?” Victor asks, not looking up from his book.

“In your bed.” I clarify, a smirk rising on my lips.

“Yup, I knew it.” Victor sighs dramatically. “You’re definitely going to be the death of me.”


	22. Nights Like These

**Yuuri’s POV**

We are all still awake when Otabek comes home, which is rather early. It’s only a quarter past midnight when he slips into our room, smiling. “You’re still awake.” He comments.

I nod slowly, yawning. “Not for much longer, though.” I say with a laugh.

Otabek grins at me as Victor scoots closer to Yuri and I, making a space for Otabek next to him. “Come to bed, Beka.” He tells him easily.

Otabek nods; he is already in his pajamas, anyway. Before crawling into bed next to Victor, he comes over to mine and Yuri’s side of the bed, kissing each of us goodnight. I have grown used to the feeling of his lips; they are now familiar to me. I can’t help but smile into the kiss. When Otabek crawls into bed next to Victor, he kisses my husband goodnight, as well.

Victor makes more of the goodnight kiss than Otabek originally intends; their lips remain connected, moving over each other’s fluidly. By the time they break for air, they are both sporting flushed cheeks and breathing a bit more loudly. “Tired from work?” Victor asks him.

Otabek grins and shakes his head. “Not too tired for this.” And then they are kissing again.

I am still spooning Yuri, and I flush with embarrassment as I feel myself becoming painfully aroused. Watching Victor and Otabek make out, rub their hands over each other. Seeing Otabek lift Victor onto his lap, and Victor grind himself down onto him- it’s all terribly arousing, and I feel my erection straining, pressing into Yuri’s ass.

He notices, of course, and murmurs, “Want me to take care of that?”

I flush deeper, shaking my head. “You don’t have to.” I assure him. Victor and Otabek are shirtless now, and I see their hands drifting to each other’s pants. “I just can’t help it, seeing them like this.”

Yuri nods, understanding. “I can take care of you, Yuuri. After all, you took such good care of me before, when I had to go pee.” He’s using that too-cute voice again, like he did earlier when telling me that he needed the toilet. His tone has an effect on me; I can’t even begin to deny that. He shifts so that he is on top of me, sitting on my knees with his cast resting off to the side, away from my leg. “Let me suck you off, Yuuri.”

I watch as Otabek takes Victor’s cock out of his pants, Victor’s hand doing the same for Otabek’s cock. I throw my head back with a soft moan at the sight, finally nodding to Yuri. “O-Okay, Yura. If it’s really okay.”

“It’s more than okay.” He assures me, shifting further down and dipping down, his fingers under the waistband of my pants. 

Yuri’s mouth envelops my hardness so well, and I can’t help but gasp at the first touch. Victor has one hand around his and Otabek’s cocks, and the other reaches out to hold onto mine. I take it gratefully, enjoying the view of Victor and Otabek frotting whilst Yuri works my dick as if he was born to do so.

I know I’m going to be embarrassingly quick; I feel overstimulated and past the point of arousal. Yuri is skilled, his tongue swirling around all the right spots as a hand kneads my balls lightly. He knows when to pull back and when to take me deeper, when to go slower and when to suck harder. I can feel a warmth pooling inside my coiling gut, begging to release down Yuri’s throat. 

Victor and Otabek come before me; I watch it through wide eyes. Victor presses his face to Otabek’s shoulder, and Otabek throws his head back with a groan of Victor’s name. I watch as their bodies shudder against each other, come painting them both from their stomachs to their chests. The visual enough nearly brings me over the edge, but I manage to hold back a little longer.

After Otabek and Victor are cleaned with tissues, their attention is turned to me. Victor leans down kisses at my neck, causing me to turn my head to the side to give him better access. My head then comes close to Otabek, who presses his lips against mine in soft kisses. Victor lightly thumbs my nipples, pinching them and then soothing them with the pad of his thumb. I am overstimulated, overwhelmed, and overexcited. I can’t hold back any longer.

I come into Yuri’s mouth, moaning into Otabek’s whilst Victor’s works my neck and collarbone. My hips jut up without warning, and my entire body is set ablaze with the white heat my orgasm spreads throughout me. I feel my body shuddering; my orgasm is powerful and overwhelming. The three of them ride me through it, and then Yuri pulls off my softening cock with a smile, Otabek pressing one last kiss to my lips.

Victor kisses me as I come down, whispering soft praises against my lips. I see Yuri kiss Otabek deeply, and I blush, knowing that he must taste me on Yuri’s mouth. By the time we are all under the covers once more, we are all exhausted. I am on one end of the bed, spooning Yuri from behind. Otabek is facing his lover, being spooned by Victor on the other side of him. Victor and I clasp hands in between their bodies, using our arms which are wrapped loosely over their torsos. I smile, growing drowsier by the second. I can’t help but relish in nights like these.


	23. Punishment, Part One

**Otabek’s POV**

Most nights, I come home to find Yura in bed with Victor and Yuuri. Other nights, I find him curled up in our bed with Ester and occasionally Makkachin too, peacefully sleeping. In reality, I would much rather come home to find him in bed with the older couple. At least then, I know he didn’t fall asleep alone. I appreciate them making sure that he’s taken care of while I’m working; I can see how much Yuuri cares for Yura just by the way he holds him in his arms as they sleep. The amount of acceptance and understanding that the four of us feel for each other is astounding, and I am forever grateful that we came to Japan.

I make sure to take off the night before Yura is getting his cast off, because even if he won’t admit it, I know he wants me there. Victor comes too, which is unusual; Yuuri has made a habit of taking Yura to the doctors on his own. I am glad, however, that the four of us are going together.

Yura’s leg is pale and scrawny underneath the cast, and the first thing he does when his leg is finally free is stretch his foot like a ballerina. “Oh thank God. This feels so much better.”

The doctor tells him that he can walk around normally, and do most of the things he normally does. His restrictions, however, are no sports- which means no skating for another month. Yura has already accepted that he isn’t skating this season, but I know it upsets him still. He is rather quiet during the car ride home- that is, until I notice him wiggling his hips halfway through the journey.

When Yura catches me giving him a knowing look, he nods in response to the question I didn’t ask. Yes; he has to pee. I cock my head to the side, as if asking whether he plans to hold it until the inevitable happens. He shrugs, lifting his shirt to expose his distended bladder, poking out and stretching his skin.

“Impressive, Yura.” Victor comments from the front seat. “About ready to pee in your pants, then?” Victor winks and grins.

Yura nods, pressing himself against the seat. “Won’t you stop so I can pee?” His voice is whiney and pleading, and we can all tell that he doesn’t truly want to stop.

“Color?” Yuuri asks, glancing at Yura in the rearview mirror.

“Green.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “We’re not stopping. You can hold it until we get home.”

Yura pouts at the rough treatment and scowls, but remains silent. His hips are in a constant motion now that everyone knows his “problem”. It’s obvious that he got himself into this position on purpose, wanting to be denied the bathroom. I grin, glaring at him intently. “Yura, are you going to piss your pants like a little child?”

Yura shakes his head, though he doesn’t make any attempt to stop squirming. “No. I can hold it.”

It’s not even another five minutes before Yura’s hand shoots between his legs, a soft whimper escaping his lips. “Yuuri, I really have to pee.” He says with a pout.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Hold it.”

Victor turns then, his eyes dark and blown wide. “Don’t you _dare_ piss yourself in this car, Yura, or you’ll be punished when we get home.”

Yura’s eyes widen, but he nods in response.

“Do you understand me, Yura?” Victor pries, enticing another nod from Yura, this one more frantic.

I cut in, “Tell him that you understand, Yura. Answer him properly when he asks you a question.”

“I understand, Vitya.”

“Perfect.”

Yura’s squirming does nothing but get more frantic, and I worry that he might be afraid that we really might be angry with him if he wets himself in the car. I lean closer to him and whisper, “Color?”

“Green.” He answers me, loud enough for everyone to hear, before addressing Victor. “Vitya, I really need to go. Can’t you tell Yuuri to stop?”

Victor clicks his tongue. “Can’t hold it for twenty more minutes, little Yura?”

Yura blushes and shakes his head, his hands diving into his crotch again. “Please, Vitya, I’m going to have an accident.”

Hearing him beg Victor for relief is going straight to my cock, and I alter my position to try and hide the blooming erection in my jeans. Yuuri’s voice comes next, stern. “You’ll hold it, or Victor will punish you. So, I would suggest you hold it.”

Yura swallows and nods, his hands remaining in his crotch. I watch as he kneads his dick, rocking back and forth on the seat of the car. “I’m going to wet myself.” Yura whimpers, gripping his cock so hard that it must hurt. “I can’t hold it, Vitya.”

Victor turns around with a smirk. “Have you already began to wet yourself, Yura?”

Yura nods frantically. “I leaked, Vitya. I need to go so bad…Please…I’m so full…”

“Please _what_?” I push him. “Tell Victor what you want.”

“I-I want to pee. Yuuri, please, will you stop?”

“Color?”

“ _Green_.”

Yuuri shakes his head, squirming in his seat for a different reason. “I’m not stopping.”

Yura whimpers, and I see a wet patch forming behind his hands, despite how hard he is gripping himself. “Yuuri, _please_ , I’m peeing myself. It’s coming out and I can’t-oh-I can’t stop it.”

The wet patch is growing steadily, now reaching halfway to his knees. Victor clicks his tongue again, shaking his head. “Look at your pants, Yura. Such a bad boy, soiling your clothes like this.”

“Can’t help it…” The wet patch grows even more, and a steady sob escapes Yura’s throat. “Have to, Vitya…So bad…”

I’m not sure why he is still struggling, jets of liquid shining on his crotch every few second and the wet patch expanding steadily. “Let go, baby.” I tell him softly. He looks up at me with wide eyes, biting his lip. “Color?”

“G-Green.” 

He wants this. He is enjoying the rough treatment, the lack of sympathy. So, I break him further. “Stop wetting yourself like a child, Yura.” I quip, and his eyes widen even further, a soft moan leaving his lips.

He steadily leaks for about another 30 seconds before he just can’t hold it anymore; his bladder gives up. As soon as the sound of hissing fills the car, Yura drops his hands from his crotch. He whimpers as he empties himself, a strong torrent that soaks his pants completely and runs onto the faux leather seat. His whimpers turn to moans, and I can’t take my eyes off him. I pity Yuuri, who is driving, and can only glance into the mirror for snippets of Yura’s shame.

By the time Yura has finished wetting himself, his face is flushed and his eyes barely able to meet Victor’s. “V-Vitya…I’m sorry…I couldn’t hold it.”

Victor only grins and tells him, “I know, Yura. I’m sorry, too, because when we get home…you will be punished.”


	24. Punishment, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this? xD

**Victor’s POV**

“Naughty…So very naughty…”

Yura responds well to my scolding, lowering his head as I peel his wet pants from his body. He shivers as I do so, trying to hide his wet boxers behind his hands. Either that, or he is trying to hide the erection straining against the soaked fabric. I yank his underwear down too, exposing his leaking erection with a smirk.

“Well well, look at this. Did soaking yourself like a child get you all worked up like this? Or is it something else?”

He hangs his head lower.

“Answer me, Yura.”

“I’m turned on from soaking myself, and the way you’re talking to me…The way Yuuri and Beka were talking to me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

I smirk, leading the naked teenager into the shower. He gets nothing more than a rinse to curb the stickiness of his skin before I turn the tap off again, drying him with a towel. When he is dried, I hang the towel back up and lead him, naked, into the bedroom, where Yuuri and Otabek are waiting patiently.

“I’ve cleaned up our little Yura.” I say with a smile, glad to find Otabek and Yuuri already waiting on the bed. They are naked, and Otabek is holding Yuuri in his arms protectively.

I roughly transfer Yuri onto the bed, watching Otabek tie Yuri’s hands behind his back. “Too tight?” He asks gently, and Yuri shakes his head. Once I am undressed myself, I climb onto the bed and in front of Yuri. Otabek wordlessly uncaps the lube and rubs some on his fingers, pressing them against Yuri’s hole.

“Do you know what’s going to happen now, Yura?” I ask him, my hand tilting his chin up to look at me.

“No, Vitya.”

“Okay.” Otabek presses a finger into Yuri, and he gasps softly. “Beka is going to stretch you while you suck Yuuri off and make him come. Then, Beka is going to fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth. And you aren’t allowed to come. How does that sound?”

Yuri whimpers as Otabek stretches him and Yuuri lines his cock up with Yuri’s mouth. He takes my husband into his mouth eagerly, licking and sucking at it as Otabek inserts a second finger. I run my fingers through his long hair, whispering orders. “Suck his balls, Yura. Suck on the head…Lick the underside of his shaft.” Yura obeys without question, making Yuuri moan louder and louder.

I know Yuuri is close when he moves his hand up to fist in Yuri’s hair and his breathing goes shallow. Otabek has three fingers inside the teenager by now, and I am pleased with how things are going. Yuuri sputters, “Yura, I’m coming.” Before moaning his name and coming down his throat. I watch through lidded eyes as Yuri swallows it all down, not moving his mouth off Yuuri until he is fully spent and softening.

“Did I do well, Yuuri?” Yuri asks, cocking his head.

“So good, Yura.” Otabek removes his fingers from Yuri, causing the blonde to shudder. “You did so well.” Yuuri praises him, running his fingers through his hair.

Otabek coats himself with lube and lines himself up with Yuri’s hole before I go anywhere near Yuri’s mouth. I wait until Otabek enters him, and Yuri has a few moments to adjust, before pressing the tip of my cock to Yuri’s mouth. He opens willingly, wide and wet for me. I rock into his mouth at a slow pace as Yuuri teases Yuri, prodding at his nipples, kissing and sucking at his neck.

Otabek begins slamming into Yuri, enticing a moan from him that vibrates my cock in the best way, and I groan, as well. Otabek leans forward a bit, one of his hands resting on Yuri’s ass and the other finding mine to hold. Yuuri is whispering soft encouragements to Yuri, directing him as I did when Yuri’s mouth was on him. I feel Otabek’s hand gradually tightening around mine, and I know his orgasm is building already.

“Beka, kiss me.” I murmur.

He does; we both lean forward enough to meet each other’s lips, and Otabek is rough with me. His teeth catch my lip between them, and I moan his name loudly. I am vaguely aware of Yuri gagging, so I pull back the slightest bit and give him a moment to recover. I am close- so incredibly close.

As he gets back into a rhythm with my cock, I know that it’s over. I can barely get a few words of warning onto Otabek’s lips as my cock twitches and I come into Yuri’s mouth, hard. As soon as I come down and pull myself out of Yuri’s mouth, he is begging me for release. “Please, Vitya, please, can I come?”

His eyes are desperate and needing, his leaking cock twitching against his leg. “I’ve been avoiding his prostate so he doesn’t.” Otabek tells me, and I nod with approval.

“Have you learned your lesson, Yura?”

“Yes! Vitya, yes!”

“And what have you learned?” Yuuri cuts in, dark eyes staring at the disheveled teen.

“Not to have an accident in the car!”

I nod with approval, spitting onto my hand and reaching down to grip Yuri’s hard dick. “Let him come, Beka.” I tell him.

It’s all Yuri needs to moan some swear words in Russian as Otabek wrecks his prostate, coming inside him with a low groan. As soon as Otabek comes, I feel Yuri twitch in my hand and his seed spill onto my fist. I kiss his hair and murmur, “Good boy, Yura. You waited so well to come. Beautiful, Yura, beautiful.”

“I did well?” He is almost sobbing as Otabek pulls out, his body shaking as the last waves of orgasm deplete.

I pull my hand away from Yuri, accepting the tissue that Yuuri hands me and cleaning off the come. Lowering my voice, I reach around and untie Yuri’s wrists. “Yura?” He is shaking as I gather him onto my lap, crooning softly. “You did so well.”

Otabek kisses Yuri’s forehead and asks him something in his native tongue, to which Yuri nods. Sitting up again, Otabek says, “I’m going to run him a bath and get him some fresh clothes.”

“I’ll run the bath, Beka.” Yuuri offers. “Bring his clothes in here, he can use the en-suite.”

Nodding, Otabek shuffles off the bed and back into his clothes, while Yuuri throws on a bath robe and ambles into the en-suite. I tilt Yuri’s face up so I can see him and ask, “Are you okay?”

He nods, pressing his head against my chest. “I’m okay.”

I lean down and press my lips to his in a chaste kiss. “I wasn’t too mean to you, was I?” Yuri shakes his head. “And you know I’m not really mad about the car, yes?” Another nod. He looks a bit overwhelmed, and I know it might take him a bit to get talkative again. I bury my lips in his hair, kissing his head gently. “Love you, Yura.”

“Love you, Vitya.”


	25. Cold as Ice

**Yuri’s POV**

_We’re on his bike, and he’s driving much too fast. I cling to him tightly, the wind burning my face as I grab onto his torso for dear life. I shout for him to slow down, but I don’t think he hears me. I am aware of a wetness on my cheeks, and I scream louder than I could imagine as he makes a sharp turn. There is a loud crash, a snapping…It all goes black._

_Then everything is white. White and cold, alabaster snow. Now, it’s not snow. Ice…I lift my head, and I am on the ice. My skates are on, and I am alone at the ice castle. I shout Otabek’s name but get no response. My body is face down, glue to the ice below me. My limbs are lead, and I can’t move. It gets colder._

_Then, it grows warmer. The icy chill is replaced with a comforting warmth, and I relax into the feeling. Warmer, warmer, until- another crash. My limbs hurt, my head hurts. I scream but no sound comes out. I am warm, and then cold. Comforted, and then riddled with anxiety. I can’t breathe anymore._

I shoot up in bed, my lungs out of my body. It takes me a few moments to be able to breathe again before I get mind to glance at the empty space, realizing that Otabek isn’t home yet. I am grateful for this, and the fact that I am in my own bed, as I realize that I am, in fact, _warm_. Everything is warm. And _wet_.

I peel the wet blanket off of me, assessing the damage. I am soaked, and I groan loudly. I peel my pajamas off right there, throwing them into the blankets and taking everything off the bed. The mattress seems to be safe, thank goodness. I flush from embarrassment as I pull on a new pair of pajama pants.

Gathering the soiled articles into my arms, I creep from my room, tip-toeing down the hall and past the kitchen, where there is the small alcove containing the washer and dryer. I throw the piss-soaked articles into the washer, adding detergent and starting the machine. It’s as I am fiddling with the buttons to turn the machine on that I hear footsteps behind me, and I nearly jump out of my skin.

Expecting to find Otabek coming home from work, I find Yuuri entering the kitchen instead. “Hey, what are you up to?” He asks, filling a glass of water at the sink.

“Nothing, I…laundry.”

“This late?” His eyes are soft and gentle, and I can tell he has already put two and two together.

“Yeah.” I answer shortly.

“Did you have an accident?” He asks quietly.

I nod slowly, flushing. “I had a nightmare.”

I hear him step closer, and the quiet clank of him setting his glass on the counter. Then, there are warm arms around me, holding me firmly. “It’s alright, Yura. It happens sometimes.”

I relax into his touch. “Yeah, I guess.” I don’t pull from the embrace, and neither does Yuuri.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Hmm?”

“The nightmare.”

I shake my head against his shoulder. “Not really, it was just…weird.”

As he pulls from the embrace, I wish he hadn’t. “Want to come sleep with us, so you don’t have to stay up waiting for the wash?”

I shake my head. “No thanks. I’m not really tired, after all that. I’ll just stay up.”

His eyes are riddled with concern, and he leans in to kiss me. When he pulls back, he stays close. “Do you want to be alone? You can tell me to get lost.”

I shake my head, wrapping my arms around his waist. “No, I _really_ don’t want to be alone, Yuuri.”

He sighs with relief, holding me once more. “I’m here, Golubka…”

I freeze, pulling back and staring at him, my arms trembling at his waist. “What did you just-“

“Sorry,” He is blushing and sheepish, “I learned a couple Russian pet names to call Vitya and I just thought-“

I am trembling with happiness, and I shake my head. I throw myself back into his embrace, “Dedushka used to call me that on the ice…Do you know what it means?”

“I…Not really.”

I laugh bitterly, tears prickling the corners of my eyes. “It means ‘my dove’. He said I looked like a little white dove skating around.”

“I’m sorry, Yura, I didn’t know-“

“Don’t apologize. You can call me that anytime you like.” I wish my voice wasn’t wavering, but it is. Still, I don’t let the tears in my eyes fall.

“Are you alright, Yura?” His voice is soothing, and his hand cards through my hair.

I nod, taking in a shaky breath. “I’m okay. I’m sorry for getting weird.” He takes this as a cue to end the hug, but I stop him by holding him tighter. “Hey, I’m not done yet.” I whisper.

He chuckles, running his hand over my hair and kissing the top of my head. “Okay, I’m here. I’m here.” He gently guides me over to the couch, and soon we are cuddling on it. I lie in between his legs, and his arms wrap around my tightly as he continuously pets my hair and plants kisses on top of my head. He murmurs into my hair, and I absorb every word of comfort.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

His hands rub my back gently, and he whispers. “You don’t have to thank me. This is what you do, for people that you love.”

I am quiet for a moment, and then I tell him, “You can say it. It’s okay. Beka says it, and Vitya says it. I-It’s alright for us to say it, too.”

His silence worries me, and I get ready to apologize. I panic until his hand finds my chin, lifting it so that our eyes meet. “I love you.” He tells me simply, a small smile on his lips.

I release a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in with the words, “I love you.”

Yuuri’s smile softens as his fingers run through my hair again. “Not such a big deal, huh?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any tags for this chapter, feel free to let me know. There was kind of a lot and it's all jumbly, so I'm sure I missed some. Anyway, Bubble-chan, you inspired me, so here is some more hard stuff. ;)

**Yuuri’s POV**

I don’t think much of it when Victor says he’s heading out to go shopping. I don’t think any more of it when he says that Otabek is going to. I don’t even get suspicious when he instructs Yuri and I to stay at home when they’re gone. What tips me off that something is up is when I hear him whisper something to Otabek about “toys” on their way out the front door.

I know that I can call yellow or red any time I need to. I know that no one will think any less of me for it, or be angry with me. I feel okay, especially when Victor and Otabek tell Yuri and I that we will be getting the same treatment- a blindfold is slipped over my eyes, and I am pressed back to back with Yuri. Our hands are tied behind us, bound to each other. The second I see nothing but darkness, I feel my heart begin to pound with anticipation and a bit of anxiety. I grip onto Yuri’s hands the best I can in the position we are in.

His hands squeeze mine as he whispers, “It’s okay, Yuuri. It’s just Vitya and Beka; don’t be afraid.”

Victor’s voice come through next, and I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. “You can call a color at any time. Both of you. If you’re even the least bit uncomfortable, please tell us, okay?”

“Yes, Vitya.” Yuri and I speak in unison.

“Are you both ready?” Otabek asks quietly.

I nod, and I assume that Yuri does as well, because the next thing I know there are firm hands on my thighs. I gasp quietly as warm hands trail further up, settling between my inner thighs and pulling them apart. I wince, my cock twitching with a mixture of desperation and arousal “Up. Sit on your heels, both of you.” That’s Victor; I can feel his words ghost my neck. I obey him wordlessly, sitting up on my heels and spreading my ass cheeks with them. “Perfect.” Victor praises me.

I keep my voice small and submissive as I say, “Excuse me?” 

“Yes, Yuuri?”

My mouth goes dry, though it is all a part of what Victor and Otabek had told us to say whilst they were filling us up on water. My voice barely a whisper; “I need to use the toilet.”

“S-So do I.” Yura speaks up, his hands tightening against mine.

I can almost _hear_ Victor’s smirk as he speaks. “Beka, did you hear that? Our little captives need the toilet.”

“Mmm…Well, what should we do about that?” Otabek asks.

“I think we should play a little game.”

It’s all the warning I get before I hear the uncapping of a bottle, and feel a tingling in my groin as a hand moves between my legs. Victor doesn’t warm the lube on his fingers; it’s ice cold on my hole. He slips a finger inside of me, and I jump in surprise, arching against Yuri. I can feel his thumb gently rubbing my hand, and I force myself to relax my body.

Victor’s finger works me for a bit, stretching me. By the time he adds another, I am feeling much too full from the combination of his fingers filling me and my straining bladder. “P-Please…” I whimper pathetically. “I need the toilet…”

“You aren’t allowed the toilet.” Otabek says shortly.

When Victor’s fingers slide out of my hole, I shudder a bit and use the time to fan my thighs in and out, searching for some form of relief from the overwhelming urge to urinate all over myself. By the time he is back between my legs, I want to scream in frustration. A slicked-up object is pressed against my hole, and then slides inside rather easily. Victor had stretched me thoroughly.

“Is Yura all ready with his toy as well, Beka?” Victor asks, voice saccharine enough to melt the city down.

“Sure is.”

I hear Yuri whimper and ask, “Please, can’t we use the toilet?”

I expect to hear Victor or Otabek speak, but instead I hear Yuri gasp and whimper, his back convulsing against mine and his fingers shaking. “How was that, Yura?” Otabek asks.

Yuri doesn’t answer, but I feel him shaking against me. “Yura…That is what happens to bad boys.” Victor explains. “That plug in your ass is lined up directly with your prostate. When you are bad, one of us will press this button, and it’ll vibrate right against your little sweet spot.” Yuri simply whimpers in response. “And Yuuri? Don’t think you’re being left out, sweet boy. There’s one in you, as well.”

A wave of desperation washes over me, and fanning my legs is all I can do to try and stop myself from leaking; I can feel the urine filling my cock and stopping just before leaving the tip. I hang my head, biting my lip and trying to suppress a moan. I hear the sound of Victor clicking his tongue in disappointment, and then there is a jolt in my ass like I’ve never felt before; my insides melt from the direct stimulation of my prostate, and I feel the urge to piss all over again. Moaning, I pant Victor’s name.

“You almost sounded like you enjoyed that, Yuuri.” Otabek’s voice touches my ear and I shiver.

I can feel Yuri moving behind me, and I hear him curse in Russian before he convulses again, someone clearly having pressed his button again. “Ah, fuck!” He shouts, his cheek resting on my shoulder.

“Yura?” I whisper.

“I leaked.” He whispers back.

“What was that, Yura?” Victor asks.

“I-I leaked.” Yuri repeats, his voice shaking.

“Good boys don’t lose control of their bladders, do they, Yura?” Otabek pries.

“No.”

“No _what_?” Victor teases.

“No, good boys don’t lose control of-Ah-fuck!” He is clearly losing control again, his body shaking behind mine and then shuddering as the butt plug vibrates again. My own bladder is screaming for relief, but I try my best to use my muscles to hold back the impending flood.

“As you were saying, Yura, you naughty boy?” Victor is ruthless today; absolutely ruthless.

“I’m sorry.”

He sounds like he truly is. I shudder as a dribble of hot piss escapes my cock, dripping down my thigh. Immediately after, another vibration against my prostate, and I leak once more. I am punished for that leak with a subsequent vibration to my prostate, and I cry out as a full spurt jets from my slit, splashing onto my thighs. _Ruthless._ Once more, the vibration occurs, and this time, another liquid shoots from my cock.

I am coming. Completely untouched, from the vibration of the plug. _Hard._ I moan unchastely, sobbing Victor’s name as the sticky heat coats my thighs. It takes me a few moments to come down from my high and realize that Yuri is moaning and squirming against me. I want to know what is going on; what is happening to Yuri. I groan as the vibrator goes off again, my abused prostate taking another hit as I piss some more, unable to control my muscles from over stimulation.

“Please,” I beg, “Please, please, I need to _pee_ so _bad_.” I can hear Yuri agreeing with me quietly, his body shaking.

I grasp his hands tightly in mine the best I can as another spurt of piss leaks from me and I am punished with another jolt against my prostate. That jolt causes another, and another…I am pissing full force. I moan loudly as the wet heat pours over my legs, soaking the old blanket beneath me. The vibrator is still going off, and my stream is cut off as another orgasm rock my body. I come again, and I sob. I can feel the blindfold getting soaked by tears, but I still don’t use the safe words. I come down from my second high, and my stream of piss begins again.

I can’t take the vibration any longer; I simply can’t. My body is overrun with sensations, and I can’t even hear. The sound of Yuri behind me, the feel of his hands in mine- it’s distant and blurry. “S-Stop…” I whimper, “Please…” _White noise._

It stops. I am able to finish pissing without the butt plug vibrating, and I begin to come down from the overstimulation. I am crying, I think. Everything still sounds far, far away. But I can pee. I am allowed relief. I finish soaking myself, my body going boneless as I hear a gentle voice close to my ear. Though it is familiar and soft, I still shiver upon hearing it. “Yuuri, sweetheart. I’m going to take out the plug, okay?” I don’t respond; my body won’t let the words travel to my mouth. “Yuuri, please, I need to know that it’s okay to touch you, to remove the plug.” I manage to nod.

The plug is removed, and then the blindfold. Blinking, I see Victor in front of me with a serene expression. “You don’t have to talk right now, Yuuri. You’re alright.” I nod, and I feel Otabek’s hands on mine and Yuri’s untying our wrists.

When our extremities are free, I turn my body to Yuri, who is shivering. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around his waist. “Do the two of you want to take a bath?” Otabek asks quietly. I nod, and Yuri does, too. “Together, or separate?” 

“Together, please?” Yuri responds, though it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

“Together.” I affirm.

And that is how we end up getting rinsed off and then placed in the tub together, left alone when Yuri asks for it. “Are you alright?” He asks me, moving close to me in the warm water.

I nod, managing a small smile as our limbs intertwine comfortably. “I was a little overwhelmed…I came twice and then, I just…I needed to pee…I had to finish peeing; I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Yuri nods, kissing my cheek. “I know; you wouldn’t say the words, though. You should have, Yuuri.”

I hum in agreement.. “They stopped, though. Why did they…”

“I called red. I could tell that you were freaking out. And honestly, I came three times and I was getting to that point, myself. I wanted to stop, too.”

“Was it too much for you?”

Yuri shakes his head. “Maybe too much all at once. I think we should take things a little slower next time.”

“I think it was too much too fast, yeah.”

Yuri’s voice is soft, and his touch even softer. I am pulled closer to him in the water, his wet hand tilting my face towards him for a kiss. “Are you okay? I mean, for real.”

I nod with a shaky laugh. “I feel a little…weird, I guess.”

Yuri’s expression is serious as he pulls me closer. “Let’s stay in here for a while then, alright?”

I melt into his touch; a while longer sounds like just what I need.


	27. Innocence Feigned

**Otabek’s POV**

I am usually not the person to be put in a vulnerable position. Seeing people in vulnerable positions? Now that is something I have experience with. Yuuri and Yura tied up, being punished with overstimulation by Victor and I…that is something I am familiar with. Myself being put in a position like that…A non-consensual one, at that…That is something I do not know how to react to. I don’t know what to do.

He has been trying to talk to me for weeks. The bartender with the tattoos and dark hair, the lip ring. He always stirs up a conversation when I go to get a bottle of water, or when I am leaving at the end of my shift. I have told him multiple times that I have a boyfriend, but he still makes subtle advances- telling me how nice my hair looks, or how handsome my face is. Brushing my hand as he gives me my water bottle, or winking as I walk away from the bar. It’s all annoying, but at least it’s innocent.

It’s innocent, of course, until he crosses the line. I am leaving my shift, and walking down the hall to use the restroom before I leave. One moment I am walking toward the toilet, and the next I am up against the wall. I gasp, my hands reaching up to grab him and shove him away, but he is quicker than me, and stronger, too.

“Otabek, where are you headed? Just got off work?”

“Get your hands off of me.” I struggle, but he matches my strength, if not, exceeds it.

“You’re always so off-standish. So _rude_ to me. Why is that?” He smirks, and I can smell alcohol on his breath.

“Get off of me.” I need to keep my cool, he is drunk. He is not thinking straight. I need to get out of this without losing my calm, without taking this to the next level. “Seriously, come on man. I have to piss.”

He doesn’t acknowledge my trying to dissolve and make light of the situation. Instead, his wet lips press against mine. I turn my head away from him, feeling my face grow red with anger. I sputter something unintelligible before his lips are on mine again, tasting of whiskey and tobacco. It’s then that he lets go of my wrist, and I feel it. I want to cry out, to hit him.

He grabs my package through my jeans, and I gasp and freeze for a moment before finally gathering my thoughts enough to use the opportunity to shove him away from me. Angrily, I shove him a second time as he stares at me, owl-eyed and pink in the face. “Do not ever touch me again. Do not ever _speak_ to me again.” And then, I am gone.

I cry as I drive home, the wind from how fast I am going brushing away my tears almost as soon as they hit my face. I feel so _gross_. I feel _violated._ I’m not sure whether I am crying from the experience, the shock, or the fact that I know I will have to tell Yura. The fact that I don’t know whether to tell anyone who works at the club, or even the owner. I have never been the person in the vulnerable position; I simply don’t know how to react.

Of _course_ Yuuri _has_ to be sitting on the couch when I walk in, tearstained face apparent and brandished. He glances up at me, eyes widening before his face softens. He stands and takes a step towards the foyer, where I am rooted from a mixture of apprehension, shock, and embarrassment. “Hey,” He says quietly. “Is everything alright?”

It’s not his words that break me, it’s his warm hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in the most comforting way. I shake my head, fresh tears pooling in my eyes and dripping down my cheeks. “ _No._ ”

I am lead to the couch, where Yuuri offers me a cup of tea. That’s his go-to comfort drink, I have realized. Anytime someone is upset, he offers them tea. I shake my head, but thank him for his offer. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

I nod. I do; I want to tell him. I want to ask him what I should do. I want all of this, but my throat locks up. It feels tight and dry, and then suddenly, the tension breaks. I am crying like I haven’t cried in a long while, sobs wracking my body as Yuuri holds me in his arms. “Shh…Beka, it’s alright. You’re okay. I’ve got you, everything’s okay.”

I tell him everything, in between sobs and embarrassing groans of frustration, and he listens without judgement. He hums to let me know he is listening, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head in a way that makes me want to melt further into his embrace. When I finally finish venting and sobbing, I go limp in his arms.

“Beka,” he finally speaks, “It’s not your fault, so I hope you aren’t thinking that.”

“What if Yura thinks it is? I should have stopped it sooner. His advances, I should have-“

“It’s _not_ your fault.” Yuuri tilts my chin up so that my eyes meet his. “You rejected his advances, and he didn’t accept that. _He_ made that choice, not you. It’s not your fault, Beka.”

I nod pitifully, sniffling away the last of my tears as I cling to him like a lifeline. “I’m afraid to tell Yura…What if he…Doesn’t understand?”

“He will.” Yuuri’s eyes are firm and unwavering as he leans in and presses a kiss to my cheek. “He will understand. And he will know that it wasn’t in any way your fault.”

“I-Is he in your room or ours?”

“Ours. Him and Victor were watching TV together and fell asleep.” Yuuri smiles fondly, and I can’t help but smile a bit, as well.

“They’re cute.” I affirm.

“They are.”

“Maybe…I’ll sleep in our room, and tell him tomorrow.” I decide, hoping it doesn’t sound like a cop-out. I need some time to settle down, and I don’t want to wake Yura up to tell him something like this.

“Of course. You should get some rest; there is no use getting all worked up again before bed.” Yuuri agrees, rubbing my back once more.

“Were you, uh…heading to bed, soon?”

Yuuri nods. “Yeah…Did you want me to lie down with you until you fell asleep, or stay the night in your bed?”

“Y-You don’t have to.” I’m embarrassed to admit that I don’t want to sleep alone. I’m ashamed to admit that I don’t want to crawl into bed with Yura until I speak with him about what happened.

Yuuri knows how to word things in a way that makes me feel less pathetic, and like less of a burden. “Well, I’d like to sleep with you tonight, if you are okay with it.”

It’s okay, if it is his idea. It’s okay, if he says he wants to. It’s okay, if I don’t look childish, or stupid. “Thank you, Yuuri.” I truly mean it.


	28. Karma is a Bitch...So Is Victor Getting Revenge

**Victor’s POV**

I am _seething_ when Otabek tells me what happened at work the night before. Absolutely livid. I stalk from the room, unable to be a source of comfort. Yuuri glances at me worriedly, and I simply shake my head and bring myself into our bedroom to clear my head. Yuuri and Yuri can comfort him just fine; I need to take action.

Without a word, I grab the car keys and make my way out the front door. Yuuri follows me out, trying to talk to me, but I can’t speak to him right now. Otabek wouldn’t give me this asshole’s name, but he gave me a description of the tattoos on his right arm, and the fact that he had a lip ring and worked as a bartender. That should be plenty. I drive away without a word to Yuuri, anger fueling my actions.

It’s a short drive into the city, and I make my way to the club. It’s only six in the evening, so the club is just opening up. I push past a few younger kids, making my way inside and scanning the area. It’s loud, it’s smoky, but I can see the bar from where I stand. My eyes lock onto my target, and I set phasers to kill.

I know I need to be deceptive rather than direct here. This much I know. I saunter to the bar as if I own the place, leaning my elbows on it where the culprit stands. “Hey there.” I say, cocking my head to the side.

He glances at me, a small smile playing at his lips. “Hey.” He steps closer to me, eying me up. “Would you like a drink? It’s on the house.”

 _Of course it is._ “Actually,” I flip my bangs, knowing how flirtatious I am being. “I was wondering if we could go somewhere and talk…”

His eyes widen, but he nods. “Sure thing, anything for a handsome man like you.”

I watch as he turns to the other bartender and whispers something in his ear. He slips out from behind the bar, approaching me. “Where would you like to talk?” He asks, close to my face.

“Somewhere… _private._ ”

He leads me down the hallway and past the bathrooms, to an area that I had seen riddled with younger couples making out and doing much worse the last time we were here. He leads me past the hallway, which is currently only occupied by two couples, and into a small alcove just off of it. “Is this…private enough?” He asks with a smirk, leaning against the wall.

“Yes.” I take a step towards him, barring him against the wall by placing my hands on either side of his body. “This is private enough indeed.” I lean in closer, my lips almost close enough to touch his ear as I speak. “I didn’t catch your name.”

His voice is even and calm. “They guys around here call me Hook. You know, because of the lip ring.”

I smirk, breathing heavy in his ear. “Well, Hook. I’m not here for the reason you think I am.”

I hear him laugh lightly, as if I am joking. I keep my eyes transfixed on the wall in front of me, breathing in the smell of hair product from his scalp. “Then why are you here?”

Now it’s my turn to chuckle. I pull back in a sudden motion, my fist balling and meeting him square in the jaw. “I’m here to tell you that if you _ever_ speak to Otabek again, I will _personally_ ” I swing again as he falls backwards, hitting his head against the wall. This time, my fist meets his lip. “Rip that fucking ring out of your lip.” I lean in closer, dropping my hand to my side. “And shove it so far up your asshole, you’ll be choking it up at breakfast the next day.”

He is either stunned or about to pass out. He clutches his face with his hand, moaning in pain. “What the…What the fuck, dude?”

“Do you understand me, _Hook_ ?” When he doesn’t answer me, I slam my hand against the wall next to his head, making him shudder. “I asked you a question.”

“Y-Yes. I understand. I-I’m sorry…I didn’t know…He had a boyfriend.”

“Oh, you were well aware. And it shouldn’t matter whether he has one or not. You do not fucking _touch_ someone without their permission.” I pull back, spinning on my heels. “And by the way, I’m not his boyfriend. But you better watch out, because his boyfriend might be coming for you next.”

I sit in the parking lot for a half hour before getting in the car to drive home. I am still so strung up on adrenaline that I can’t see straight, and I need some time to calm down. When I am finally stable enough to drive, I see two missed calls from Yuuri on my cell phone, one from Yura, and two from Otabek. Sighing, I toss my phone onto the passenger seat and begin driving home.

They are all in the living room when I walk into the foyer, and Yuri is the one who jumps up and yells at me. “Where the fuck _were you?_ We have been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry, Yura.” I apologize calmly. “There was an urgent matter I needed to attend to.”

“Victor.” Otabek’s tone is serious, his eyes on me like a hawk. “There is blood on your knuckles.”

I look down, seeing that he is, in fact, correct. “Oh, I guess there is. Well, I should go wash that off, then!”

My attempt to slip from the room fails, Yurri grabbing my arm and stopping me. He grabs my hand and looks at my knuckles, shaking his head. “You don’t have any cuts or scrapes. This is someone else’s blood.”

Yuri groans loudly. “Vitya, you _didn’t_.”

I shrug, avoiding his implication.

“Victor?” Otabek asks hopefully, his face lined with worry.

“It’s okay, Beka.” I assure him. “You’re okay, and I’m okay, and he won’t ever speak to you again.”

“Victor, what if he calls the cops?” Otabek points out.

I shake my head. “He won’t. Trust me.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Otabek tries again.

I sit on the couch next to him, gently petting his hair back with my not blood-crusted hand. “Trust me, Beka. I really, truly did.”


	29. I Am Running Out of Chapter Names Sorry

**Yuri’s POV**

We’ve been shopping all day, but we haven’t actually bought anything. Clearly, Yuuri has been picking up on Victor’s terrible shopping addiction, because we’ve been at the mall for almost two hours and haven’t made a single purchase. I watch as he fawns over various items, asks my opinion on them, and then decidedly ends up putting the items back. He is so indecisive, it’s almost painful to watch.

As time goes on, he is showing no signs of tiring out, though he is showing sure signs of _something else._ He finally tugs on my arm as we leave a store, dancing in place in a quite obvious fashion. “Yura, can we find a toilet?”

I nod, lazily wrapping my arm around his waist. “Were you going to wait until you were doing a full-blown potty dance to ask? You’re really ridiculous sometimes.”

His face flushes and he admits, “I’m nervous. I don’t think I’ve been in a public toilet without Victor in over two years.”

“Well, what does he usually do? I’ll just do whatever he usually does, if it’s okay with you.” I assure him as the restroom signs come into view.

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing, huh? After all the shit we have done, you think you could possibly surprise- “

There is a line outside the men’s room. This may be the first time in my eighteen years that I have _ever_ seen a line at the men’s room. Yuuri curses in Japanese and then asks, “Could we find somewhere else?”

“Do you have to go that badly?”

Yuuri shakes his head, pulling me away from the bathrooms. “It isn’t that. It’s too crowded. I’ll be too nervous. And then, if there’s a line, people will be waiting, and I know I’ll have to hurry and then-“

“Hey.” I squeeze his arm softly, sliding my hand down and threading my fingers through his. “It’s alright, I get it. Let’s find a department store, okay?”

He nods, expelling a soft sigh. “Thank you. I know it’s a pain in the ass.”

I shake my head. “It’s not. I promise. If it was, you know I would tell you.” I flash him a playful grin.

We end up in a department store bathroom, and I follow Yuuri into the bathroom stall. It’s certainly a new experience, but I don’t feel awkward, after all we have done together. Yuuri is dancing in place, paling at the sight of the toilet. “Okay, uhm…Victor usually…Oh, this is so embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. Tell me.” I lead him to the toilet gently, encouraging him to unzip his pants.

He does, and whispers as he pulls out his member. “He uh, stands behind me and kind of…rubs my bladder?”

I shrug, standing behind Yuuri and placing my hands at his sides. I grasp his left side softly, reaching around with my other hand and letting it rest on the swell of his bladder. “Like this?”

He nods. “Y-Yes.”

“Relax, Yuuri.” I make sure he is aiming himself before gently massaging his taut stomach, resting my chin on his shoulder. “Come on, you can go. It’s alright.”

My encouragements don’t seem to have an effect, as nothing comes out. He whines softly with frustration, and I try again. This time, I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck and plant soft kisses on his warm skin while rubbing his bladder. I hear him gasp softly as a jet of pee is released, and then stopped. This happens once more before he freezes up again. “I-I don’t know if I can…”

“Yuuri.” I whisper close to his ear. “Look at me.”

When he turns his head to do so, I capture his lips in a kiss. He goes soft beneath my touch, and I hear him piss another spurt. _Perfect_. I keep moving my lips over his, massaging his bladder with more pressure. Another spurt, and then I hear a weak stream begin. He is kissing me back as he finally starts peeing full force, and I don’t let up on massaging his bladder for a second.

Even when he is fully empty, I kiss him for a bit longer. He doesn’t seem to mind, and he flushes scarlet when we finally pull away for some much needed air. “S-Sorry.” He apologizes sheepishly. It’s only after he flushes the toilet that I see him tucking an erection back into his pants, instead of the soft cock hat he had originally pulled out.

“Don’t apologize.” I whisper, placing my hand over his to stop him from concealing himself. “It’s alright.”

Carefully, I guide him to lean against the wall. I bring my lips to his again as I push his own hand away from his cock, replacing it with my own. He is hard and swollen in my hand, and I stroke him slowly as my tongue licks at his lips. He lets me inside his mouth without any hesitation, and I increase the speed of my hand. His throbbing member in my hand is making me hard, as well. Once he feels me against his thigh, he wastes no time snaking his own hand down and skillfully unbuttoning my jeans.

He rubs my member against his, and I moan into his mouth at the contact. I speak his name against his lips as he sucks on my tongue, abusing the organ in the best way. I can feel a heat pooling in my groin already, and I have to resist rutting into Yuuri’s touch and humping him like a dog in heat. I relish in the taste of him, letting my tongue explore his mouth as his breathing gets louder and heavier.

He pulls his lips from mine briefly to mutter, “M’close, Yura.”

“Me too.”

And then our lips are attached once more, and I allow myself to cant against him in the way I need to. His movements stutter before mine, and a hot liquid coats my hand. It’s all I need to follow suit, coming over our hands and cocks as I moan into Yuuri’s mouth. We are panting as we break the kiss, hands and cocks sticky and warm.

Yuuri grabs wads of toilet tissue, cleaning us both off. I watch as he flushes the come-ridden tissues, zipping himself back up. I do the same, finally able to breathe again. I flash him a grin, unable to stop my teasing words. “So, tell me again how asking me to massage your bladder was embarrassing again?”

He grins back in response.


	30. Worlds Collide

**Yuuri’s POV**

Otabek’s fingers are inside me, stretching me. Victor’s hand teases my nipple, as my lips move over Yuri’s. I moan into the younger man’s mouth, feeling his hand drift to mine and grasp it lightly. He is being stretched by Victor, and we should be almost ready for them shortly. My bladder is near bursting, but I don’t complain as Otabek’s fingers brush my sweet spot, making me shudder. 

At my movement, Yuri pulls from my lips and gives me a firm look. I don’t need him to speak to understand his question. I nod; yes, I am okay. Carefully, I snake my hand down to his stomach, letting it rest on the bulge of his bladder. “Full?” I ask him quietly.

“Yes.” He answers, wiggling his hips in response.

“Hey.” Victor complains, his motion on my nipples stuttering. “Don’t move, Yura.”

Yura pouts and groans, “But I have to _go._ ”

“Just a little longer, baby.” Otabek encourages him as he adds a third finger to my opening.

“Yes, Beka.” Yuri answers passively, wincing for a moment. After a few moments, his own hand finds the bulge on my abdomen. “I think you’re worse off.” He admits, impressed.

“Maybe.” I agree, biting my lip.

By the time we are full stretched, I am ready to piss and ready to come. My bladder is hard and heavy in my stomach, and I wince as I move closer to Yuri. Victor aligns himself behind Yuri in the spooning position, and Otabek aligns himself behind me in the same way. It is a different angle, and it feels weird as Otabek enters me. Yuri squeeze my hand in his, wincing a bit, and I know that Victor has entered him, as well.

“Good?” I hear in my ear.

“Yes.” I tell Otabek, who begins to move slowly inside me.

Yuri rests his head against mine, and our legs become intertwined as we are fucked slowly and sweetly. Otabek’s lips are warm and gentle on my neck and shoulder, and I relax against Yuri. This proves to be a mistake, however. Otabek hits my prostate and I lose control of my bladder, a hot spurt shooting between us before I can stop it. My leak makes Yuri lose control as well, and another hot spurt shoots between us. “S-Sorry.” I apologize, kissing his cheek.

“S’okay.” He affirms, kissing my lips lightly. “I gotta go _so bad_ , Yuuri.”

“Me too.” I agree, moving closer to him.

Yuri does the same, until our cocks are able to touch. It’s hard to rut against each other while being plowed from behind, but we manage to get some much need friction. After a few moments, there is more piss flowing over us, this time from Yuri. “I can’t hold it much longer; I’m going to have an accident.”

I hear Victor groan, and Otabek pant in my ear. “You two are doing so well for us.” Otabek encourages. “A little longer, okay?”

“Yes, Beka.” Yuri and I answer in unison.

I can tell that Otabek is getting close by the way he starts to slow down his movements every few moments, as if trying to settle himself down before he gets to the point of no return. My cock is rubbing against Yuri’s, trying to get friction for a different reason. “I have to go really bad.” I moan as another leak occurs, dripping down onto our thighs.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m going to-“Victor is unable to complete his sentence, as it gets swallowed down by his moan as he comes into Yuri’s ass. I can tell he is coming by the way Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and moans as Victor fills him with his hot seed, another hot liquid gushing onto us. Yuri isn’t coming; he has lost control of his bladder.

The heat of his piss on me makes me lose control, as well. Before I can stop it, I am peeing full force with him, panting as I grab onto Yuri’s hand tighter. I feel a heat inside me as Otabek follows Victor, coming inside of me with a low groan. Relieving myself feels so good, I am limp against Yuri. He finishes peeing first, Victor pulling out of him halfway through. I am still going strong as Otabek pulls out of me, as well. Yuri and I piss forcefully onto the plastic beneath us, finally able to release the entire days’ worth of urine that we have been holding in.

It feels good- too good. The second we are both finished, I reach down between us and grab both of our cocks. Three strokes against each other is all that either of us need; there is another heated liquid between us, and I groan as I come all over my hand and Yuri’s cock. “So good, Yuuri.” I hear Victor murmur. “So good, Yura.”

By the time Yuri and I are completely spent, Victor and Otabek nearly need to drag us into the bathroom. We manage to stand still while we are showered off, and then wrapped in towels as the bath is filled. After we are lowered into the warm bath, Victor and Otabek take turns washing each of us. It’s comforting, to be doted over by your lovers. I feel safe and relaxed, knowing that Victor and Otabek care for Yuri and I greatly.

Once we are dried off and slipped into fresh clothes, we are laid in bed with the TV in mine and Victor’s room, while Victor and Otabek take care of the bed in Otabek and Yuri’s room, which we had used earlier. I snuggle under the covers with Yuri, my eyes sleepy and lidded as a random movie plays on the TV. I can vaguely feel a hand running through my hair, and I keen into the touch. 

I must have made some sort of noise of contentment, because Yuri giggles and murmurs, “You like that?”

“Mhm.”

“Falling asleep?”

“Mhm.”

He chuckles again, not stopping the motion of his fingers through my hair. I drift off slowly, warm and content. I am so grateful to have the three of them in my life.


	31. An Ending Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this part of the series. WARNING: Part four is coming, and it contains a major incident. It will probably upset some of you. It's gonna be sad, and you're going to hate me. Hint: the event was foreshadowed a few chapters back.

**Otabek’s POV**

There is nothing like an empty road and my bike. I can ride as fast as I want, without any worry. I can let my stress and fears slide off me like windburn, and I can _breathe_. Hook doesn’t talk to me when I go back to work. He doesn’t even _look_ in my direction. I am grateful that Victor cares for me enough to stand up for me, but concerned about his methods of doing so. Evidently, he did get the point across, though.

I will be okay. I know that. I have a boyfriend who loves me, and two other lovers who care for me. I am happy. I am eternally grateful that we came here to Japan, regardless of the rocky path we had to take to get here. Yura is my everything; he keeps me motivated. Next week, he will be able to skate again. I will watch him and take pride in how talented he is, how determined he is. I am ecstatic to see him on the ice once more.

Before I leave for work, I kiss Yura. I tell him that I love him. I kiss Victor and Yuuri, and tell them that I’ll see them either tonight or tomorrow. I pat Ester on the head and get a cheerful bark from Makkachin; I take it as a farewell. I clip on my helmet and get on my bike, speeding off into the night. I feel good; I feel free. I smile into the wind, watching the sky turning dark. I shut my eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. Yes, I am grateful that we came here to Japan.

**Victor’s POV**

When I look back, I don’t have many regrets. It is useless to regret things; there is no way to go back and change the past. I find it a waste of time to mull over things after they’ve happened, yet on rare occasions, I find myself doing just that. _What if I had done this instead? What if I had said a different phrase? What if I had predicated being in the wrong place at the wrong time?_

It’s silly, and it’s not productive in the least. But, I can’t help myself. When something hits me this hard, I break. I shatter. As strong as I think of myself to be, sometimes I am the weakest of all. I don’t let the others see- I am strong until I am alone. Once alone, I break. The tears come hot and fast, coating my cheeks before I can think twice. I sob, and I think about what I could have done to make the outcome different. I come up short.

I am the oldest; I should be the one responsible. I know that I have downfalls, I know that I am not everything I should be to Yuuri, Otabek, and Yuri. But I _care_. I _love them_. Shouldn’t that be enough? It know that it isn’t. Thinking back, the only thing I can wish is that I never even opened the door.

**Yuri’s POV**

I don’t sleep soundly; I can hear voices in my dreams. It’s as if I am in a state of sleep paralysis. I can hear the voices, but I can’t make out what they are saying. The words are jumbled and nothing but white noise in my ears. I strain and struggle to hear, I try to pull myself out of sleep to hear what is going on, but I remain asleep. It isn’t restful at all, but I can’t pull myself out of it. So, I continue my restless slumber.

I can hear the voices, again, louder this time. Is someone crying? I think someone is crying. I struggle to wake once more, but find myself unable to do so. I feel fear coiling inside my stomach and chest; I want to wake up. I want to know what’s going on. Why is someone crying? Is it Yuuri? I need to comfort him.

My dreams become broken, and I hear no more voices. I am cold, and then suddenly, warm. I feel a presence with me, and I figure that Otabek must be home. I snuggle against the warmth, sinking deeper into it. I can hear crying again, but I ignore it. I feel safe and warm. My dreams, though jumbled, are no longer frightening. I don’t want to wake up; I let myself drift further into sleep.

**Yuuri’s POV**

I know something is wrong when I hear quiet voices down the hall. I drift back off to sleep before a gentle hand rubbing my cheek wakes me. “Hmm?” I am deliriously tired, barely managing to sit up and look into Victor’s face. It is only then that I recall the dream I was having; we were at my family’s hot springs, and it was full of guests. There was a lot of loud talking, and the doorbell was ringing. Over and over again, it kept ringing.

“Yuuri, baby. You have to get up.”

“Vitya?”

He looks calm, but I know him better than that. Inside, he is pulsating. “Yuuri, I want you to go into Yura’s room and get into bed with him, okay?”

“Vitya…What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

His hand cups my cheek, and he leans in to kiss my lips. “I have to go, Yuuri. There’s been an accident. Go into Yura’s bed and wait for me to come back there, please.”

I don’t question him any further. I slip from our bed and down the hall, creeping into Yuri and Otabek’s room. Yuri is sleeping, but not soundly. He seems to be having a nightmare. I crawl into bed with him, wrapping my arms around him. “It’s okay.” I whisper. “I’m here. I’m right here.” He calms at my touch. I don’t get a wink of sleep as I wait for Victor’s return.


End file.
